A Moment in Time Travel?
by obsessedwithscifi
Summary: The children of Atlantis find themselves in trouble when they arrive in the past and have no idea how to get home. (Sorry really suck at summaries) Please R
1. Leaving Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis (though it would be nice). The children do belong to me wuahaha (evil laugh). This is for enjoyment only, so please R&R, and constructive criticism would be great as this is my first Stargate Fanfic. Thanx 

Spoilers: None yet, but you will be warned in advance

Pairings: I'll let you figure that out hehe

Setting: Sometime during Season 1

**Chapter 1: Leaving Atlantis**

"Major Sheppard! Evacuate the children now!" ordered a lean grey haired general into his radio while running down the corridor towards the Atlantis gateroom as fast as he could.

"But sir, what about you?" the major said over the radio.

"I'll be right behind you! Just go and that's and order!"

Major Sheppard was helping a fallen scientist who was running towards the gate with the rest of the evacuees. When the gate disengaged, the major turned to a young captain "McKay, round the kids up now! We're going through the gate ASAP"

"Yes sir!" replied Capt. McKay and he ran off shielding himself as debris continuously rained down from the unstable ceiling above.

Major Sheppard felt all of Atlantis shake once again as the shields were bombarded by another round of energy blasts from the dozen hive ships hovering a few miles above. The ships arrived six hours ago, continuously pummeling the now failing shields.

Most of the great city's inhabitants were dead while a small number of survivors were being evacuated to the alpha site. Now all that remained in the empty city were four small children that hid in the infirmary when the wraith first arrived, Capt. McKay, the general, and major Sheppard.

Capt. McKay came back with the four terrified children "Sir, they're here and my guess is that the shield isn't going to hold any longer"

"Thank you McKay, you know I never would have figured that out on my own" growled Sheppard "Let's move out!"

The general arrived nodding to Sheppard to get the children ready while he ran up the stairs to dial the alpha site for the final time. As another blast rocked the city, the gigantic blue splash of the stargate exploded towards the waiting group. "Okay let's get out of here!" yelled the general.

Major Sheppard sent the IDC signal and received confirmation that the shield on the alpha site was deactivated. Sheppard turned back to the general "Come on move your butt, sir!"

"Oh no" whispered the general running to the awaiting group as the shield began to collapse. He wasn't halfway to the children when a squad of wraith appeared on the top of the stairs. The children screamed as major Sheppard and Capt. McKay stepped between them and the wraith.

"Get them!" ordered the wraith commander and the squad started for the small human group.

Major Sheppard, Capt. McKay, and the general started firing upon the wraith with their P90s. The entire wraith squad hit the ground unmoving; the officers took the opportunity to reload their weapons before they went through the gate. "Okay kids, time to go on a little trip" said Sheppard.

"I don't want to go I can't swim" said a little girl in the group staring at the blue abyss of the stargate her green eyes full of fear.

"Don't worry Sam" said Sheppard "It's not water and your brother is going to be right beside you" The major glimpsed at McKay who grinned at his sister despite their dire situation.

"Okay" said Sam hesitantly and she stepped through the gate plugging her nose and squeezing her eyes shut, just in case. She held McKay's hand tightly while the children followed closely.

"Okay sir let's go" said Sheppard when another blast rocked the now vulnerable city, but there was no answer. Sheppard turned around to see that one of the wraith somehow survived the weapons fire and was feeding upon the general. "NNNOOO!" screamed Sheppard and started pumping the entire P90 clip into the wraith. The wraith collapsed to the ground finally dead and Sheppard ran over to the general, propping him up against some fallen debris.

The general was barely alive, his well toned body was nothing but frail limbs and his eyes were slowly losing the strength that the major has admired for all of these years. "Major…I want you to take care of the kids and be strong for them they need you."

Sheppard was barely able to hold back tears "I will sir. I'll make you proud"

"You…already have" gasped the general grabbing a hold of Sheppard's hand "Now…go"

"No sir, not without you" said Sheppard squeezing the general's hand in encouragement.

"You…and I both… know that…I won't make it" whispered the general as a tear trailed down his worn face "Now please…go and protect the children" The general gave Sheppard's hand one final squeeze.

The major traced the scar that ran vertically down the general's face smiling at him in love and respect then stood up slowly walking towards the gate. Hesitating before stepping through, Sheppard turned around and said "I love you, father" then disappeared into the event horizon.

Brigadier General John Sheppard watched as his eldest child stepped through the gate "I love you too" and breathed his last breath, not having to witness the horror of four wraith running into the event horizon before it closed.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

Major Kristy Sheppard stumbled through the stargate and stood up to see several guns pointed at her. She looked around in confusion seeing that she wasn't at the alpha site at all. Instead she was standing in the gateroom of Atlantis, but not the Atlantis that she just left. No, it was an undamaged fully operational Atlantis that looks like it hasn't seen a wraith attack in years.

She went to grab for her P90, but she noticed for the first time that it was ten feet way from her. She guessed it must have slipped out of her grasp when she hit the floor of the gateroom. She grabbed her zat gun instead of her 9mm, not wanting to severely injure the guards before her, and pointed it at them.

"Don't move" said a young sergeant.

Kristy observed that the guards were wearing uniforms remarkably similar to hers and McKay's. She spared a glance at McKay, who looked just as confused as she felt, which made her sigh in relief that she wasn't going crazy. She went to order him to lower his weapon when her blood turned cold. "McKay, get the kids out of here now!" she yelled.

The sergeant went to tell them to stop, but his eyes grew wide as saucers looking right past Kristy's shoulder, as did the rest of the guards. Kristy spun around to see four eight foot tall fully armed wraith enter through the event horizon.

The children, led by McKay, started to flee to safety, but one of the wraith grabbed Sam by her backpack. She started screaming as the wraith held her up to its face with its one hand.

"Put her down you bastard!" yelled McKay. He ran towards the wraith ready to fight for his sister's life with his bare hands. One of the other wraiths stepped forward and punched McKay in the stomach sending him flying into the group of guards.

"Where are we?" demanded the wraith holding Sam.

Kristy pointed her zat towards the wraith while slowly backing up towards the children. She looked back to see that McKay was no worse for wear and fuming at the wraith holding his younger sister. She also saw two armed men run down the steps towards the group of guards and began quietly conversing. "McKay, are you alright?" she asked rejoining the group the same time as him.

"I've been through worse before" he winced slightly never taking his gaze off of the wraith holding Sam.

"My best guess to get Sam out of this unharmed is that we shoot them with our zats. Do you think it would hurt her?"

"I don't think it will" he answered hesitantly. "But it's a chance I'm willing to take to get her back"

"I demand to know where we are, puny Earthlings!" roared the wraith beginning to get impatient.

Kristy and McKay nodded at each other and walked nonchalantly towards the wraith, much the human soldiers' surprise. "Well, I don't know where we are…Bob" said Kristy looking at the wraith holding Sam. "Doesn't he look like a Bob?" she winked at McKay.

"Yeah, I guess. I would have thought Julie, cuz you know he looks kind of like a girl, but Bob's fine with me" he smiled back.

Kristy laughed "You're right McKay, he does look like a Julie"

'Bob' tossed Sam away roaring in rage at the two and charged. Kristy and McKay pulled out their zats and fired, instantly killing him. McKay ran to Sam cradling her in his arms protecting her as the other wraith charged towards them.

Kristy heard a familiar voice yell "Open fire!" and the guards finally decided to do something and started shooting the wraith. Two wraith collapsed and the third moved quicker than anything Kristy has ever seen, soon she was lifted up into the air by her throat.

The wraith looked in her eyes with his terrifying yellow ones and smiled. "You must have forgotten young one…" he said tracing her jaw line with his claw "…we can feed from anyplace on your body"

Kristy eyes widened and she screamed in pain as the wraith began to feed. It felt like tiny daggers were digging into her neck while the wraith slowly drained her life force from her body. She could feel her vision becoming hazy and her limbs were feeling heavier and heavier by the second. The wraith grinned at her agony and the pain subsided slightly.

"That was only a day, little one" he smiled, starting to drain her again; slowly taking her life one day at a time and counting each one to her out loud.

Kristy swung her legs up trying to kick him in the head, but he just laughed at her frivolous attempts. She then grabbed her dagger and with as much strength as she could muster, she stabbed him in the chest. The wraith howled in pain letting go of her, dropping her to the floor as he collapsed instantly dead. Kristy struggled to her feet and pulled the dagger out of the dead wraith's chest cleaning it off on his clothes. Her back was to the approaching soldiers, so she whispered into her radio "McKay, time to get out of here. You know what to do"

"Yes, sir" he whispered over the radio.

"Put your weapons down" said the familiar voice once again making her straighten up in surprise.

"Dad?" she said as she turned around to the source of the voice. She saw John Sheppard with his P90 pointed at her. He wasn't the same man though, he was leaner and more muscular, his hair wasn't grey and he didn't have a scar running down the side of his face. She looked at his uniform and saw that it said major instead of general. She saw confusion flicker on his face for a brief moment then it was replaced by the expressionless mask that he always had when he was worried about something.

"I said, put your weapons down" he ordered raising his P90 a little bit higher.

Kristy looked at McKay at the other end of the room and nodded. He grinned and slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a silver globe about the size of his palm.

"Okay I'm putting my weapons down" she said out loud never taking her eyes off of Sheppard placing the zat and dagger to the ground "Just don't hurt the kids"

McKay rolled the globe towards Kristy and the soldiers. The globe started to blink and was beginning to blink faster every second. "Kids I need you to close your eyes" he said and they complied with complete trust.

The soldiers turned to the sound of the rolling globe and the sergeant said "Oh shit!" The ball let out a white flash and over half of the soldiers collapsed unconscious.

Kristy opened her eyes and grabbed her zat finishing off the rest of the conscious soldiers. "Run!" she ordered and the children took off into the interior of the city without any hesitation. She bent down to an unconscious Sheppard and placed a hand on his shoulder making sure that he wasn't an illusion "Well it was nice seeing you alive one more time" and left, running after the children.

(TBC)


	2. Destination Atlantis?

**Chapter 2: Destination…Atlantis?**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was just concluding a long debrief with major Sheppard's team about their recent mission they had just returned from. She was currently listening to Atlantis' resident genius Dr. Rodney McKay ramble on about a festival that was celebrated by the people of P4X-792. The festival was for the success of the trade negotiations which lasted for three days. Then he was interrupted by a familiar claxon and a voice over the intercom announced "Unscheduled offworld activation!" The group bolted to their feet and ran out of the briefing room.

"What's going on Peter?" asked Elizabeth as they entered the command centre.

Peter Grodin looked up at the five newcomers "We have an incoming traveler and we can't get the shield up. They sent an IDC through though and it's the exact same as major Sheppard's"

"Get armed guards down there now" ordered Sheppard and not long after his orders ten guards headed by Sergeant Bates had their guns pointed towards the event horizon.

"Who could have gotten our IDC?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"I have no idea" replied Rodney.

Several minutes later four young children and a young man looking no older than seventeen fell through the stargate. The young man appeared to be wearing the same uniform as the military personnel on Atlantis and he had his gun pointed towards the guards looking around like this wasn't the destination he expected. The children were disheveled and scared, looking around the gateroom holding onto each other.

The guards went to approach the children when another figure came stumbling through the gate loosing their weapon. The figure was a young woman and she was wearing the same uniform as the young man. She got up and stood in front of the children, protecting them and pulled out a strange looking weapon pointing it at the guards along with the young man.

"Oh my God" whispered Elizabeth covering her mouth in shock "It can't be…"

"What?" asked Sheppard looking at her confused at her reaction.

Rodney looked at Sheppard with the same expression as Elizabeth "The gun that woman is holding is a zat'ni'katel"

"What the hell is a zat'ni'kthingamiggie?" asked Sheppard wondering how they knew the alien weapon the woman is holding.

"It's a weapon the goa'uld use" replied Rodney. Still seeing the blank look on Sheppard's face he rolled his eyes "…in _our _galaxy"

Sheppard's mouth hung open speechless. He remembered hearing about the goa'uld briefly from Rodney and Ford before, but he never thought he would ever see their weaponry in this galaxy, especially being wielded by children possibly from the Milky Way galaxy.

The group turned back to the scene before them and saw four of the biggest wraith imaginable step through the gate. The smaller children screamed and were ordered to run to safety by the young woman. Unfortunately one of the wraith grabbed a little girl and held her up in the air.

Sheppard saw that little girl screaming and crying "Ford come with me. I'm not going to sit up here and do nothing" They left to the weapons locker arming themselves with wraith stunners and their trusty P90s. They hurried down the stairs to see that the young woman has backed up towards the children, her gaze never leaving the wraith.

"What's the situation?" asked Sheppard as he approached Sgt. Bates and his posse.

"Major, the wraith is using the child as a human shield…we can't get a clear shot and we don't want to fire at the others in fear of what they would do to the little girl in retaliation" replied Bates.

Sheppard took a quick glance towards the children and saw that the young woman and man were talking to each other, by his guess they were formulating a plan. "Have the children done anything?"

"No sir, the younger children have been quiet while the other two have been talking" said Bates.

"I demand to know where we are, puny Earthlings!" roared the wraith, startling everyone.

"How did they know we're from Earth?" asked Ford "I thought that they thought that we were from Atlantis"

Sheppard nodded wondering the same thing "Well, I guess someone is going to have to talk to him" He motioned Ford to follow him towards the wraith, and then he stopped. The sight he saw made him want to shake his head in disbelief. He saw the young woman and man walking casually up to the wraith idly chatting like this was something they did everyday.

Sheppard didn't hear the first part of the conversation but what was said next almost made him laugh out loud "…doesn't he look like a Bob?" said the woman.

"Yeah, I guess. I would have thought Julie, cuz you know he looks kind of like a girl, but Bob's fine with me" the young man smiled.

The woman laughed "You're right McKay, he does look like a Julie"

Sheppard turned to Ford "Did she just say McKay?"

Ford never got a chance to answer the question because the wraith roared and tossed the little girl to the side like she was a doll and ran towards the two young people. They both pulled out their zats and killed the wraith. The young man grabbed the girl shielding her from the three wraith now charging towards them.

Now that the little girl was out of the way, Sheppard lifted up his P90 "Open fire!" he ordered. The soldiers took down two of the three wraith as they lunged towards the children.

Sheppard looked for the other one and he saw that it already had the woman by the throat and it was talking to her. He couldn't make out what the wraith was saying, but all of a sudden he saw the woman scream in pain. He saw that she was slowly losing colour in her face and her struggling was becoming more sluggish. He tried to target the wraith, but it angled itself so it could hide behind the woman. He was trying to think of something to bargain with the wraith to let her go when he heard the wraith roar and he saw that a dagger was sticking in its chest. The wraith fell to the floor dead and the woman staggered towards it and pulled the dagger out. She then proceeded to wipe the blood off it on the wraith's clothing.

Sheppard walked cautiously towards the woman "Put your weapons down" he ordered not knowing what else to expect from this woman.

"Dad?" said the woman turning around looking at Sheppard like she was seeing a ghost.

Sheppard hesitated for a moment "I said, put your weapons down"

She looked passed his shoulder and barely nodded. She then looked back at him "Okay I'm putting my weapons down" As she placed her zat and dagger on the ground she said "Just don't hurt the kids"

Sheppard went to grab the weapons when he heard Bates say "Oh shit!" He turned around and saw a giant white flash, and then he knew no more.

He awoke to someone shining a penlight into his eyes. "Oww…will you quit doing that?" he said raising his hands to his eyes to block the annoying light.

"Thank goodness you're awake major" said Dr. Beckett.

"How long have I been out and what the hell was that?" asked Sheppard noticing that he was still on the floor of the gateroom.

"You were unconscious for jus' a few minutes" replied Beckett, then he looked around for Rodney to answer the rest of the question.

Rodney was also down the stairs helping the medical staff revive the fallen soldiers. "That flash, major, was the goa'uld version of a stun grenade" he said looking up at Sheppard while helping Sgt. Bates sit up.

"Where are the kids?" asked Sheppard.

"Grodin said that they're on their way to the jumper bay" answered Rodney.

Sheppard jumped to his feet, swaying slightly and feeling a little light headed. Beckett was immediately at his side to steady him. "Where's Ford?"

"Right here sir" said Ford slowly standing up from the floor.

"Come with me, we're going to stop those kids" said Sheppard and they left running towards the jumper bay.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

"Kristy I'm tired" panted Sam as they were running down the corridors.

"Just hold on we're almost there" she said.

"Where are we going?" asked a young boy taking a glance behind him to see if they were being followed yet.

"To the jumper bay Alex" Kristy replied.

"We can't go there! Dad said it was off limits to me" he said.

"Dad's not here though and we need one of the puddle jumpers to escape" she said.

When they reached the jumper bay McKay signaled them to stop and glanced around the corner.

"What is it McKay?" asked Kristy.

McKay checked his life signs detector and sighed. "There are two people in the jumper bay and there's no way to get around them without being detected"

"Where are they?" asked Kristy taking a quick glance around the corner also, not seeing what he was seeing.

"They seem to be standing beside each other on the other side of that jumper" said McKay pointing towards the jumper fifty feet away.

"I'll go right and you go left, use your zat" she said.

"Yes sir" he smiled.

Before they could step out a small hand grabbed McKay's vest "Don't go" said Sam.

Kristy bent down to Sam's level "Sam…Brian and I have to go and get us a ship and then we'll be right back. I promise"

"Okay" she sniffled and Alex put a hand on her shoulder, giving her some comfort as Kristy and Brian tiptoed towards the jumper.

A few seconds later they returned dragging the two guards to the side. "Let's go guys" said Kristy and they went to board the jumper.

As they crept towards the jumper, Alex looked up at Kristy and saw that she was very pale and her neck was still bleeding profusely from where the wraith fed upon her. "Are you okay? You're still bleeding" he said extremely concerned.

"It's just a little gash kiddo" she said reassuring him.

When Kristy made sure that everyone was secure in the puddle jumper she went to check to see if the coast was clear for McKay to lift off. She unfortunately came face to face with a wraith stunner. The children started to scream not seeing that it was a human behind the trigger.

"Its okay guys" said Kristy calmly putting her hands up surrendering while trying to calm down the children. She slowly backed up the ramp as a young lieutenant watched her every move.

"Ford?" said Kristy, looking at the young lieutenant in astonishment.

"Have we met?" asked Lt. Ford, but then he was rendered unconscious by a surge of blue electricity.

Kristy turned around to McKay standing up from the pilot's seat with his zat pointed in her direction.

"He wasn't going to let us go" he shrugged apologetically.

Kristy dragged Ford a safe distance away from the jumper. She went to walk back up the ramp when a blue energy enveloped her body and she fell to the floor unconscious. A figure walked to her and kicked the zat gun out of her grasp. He turned to Ford laying on the ground unconscious checking for a pulse. When he was satisfied he turned to the group inside the puddle jumper.

"Dad?" asked Alex.

"That's not your father, Alex" said McKay, hoping that it would deter the boy from asking questions to the man at the opening of the jumper.

Major John Sheppard looked at the group of kids after making sure Ford was alive. "Are you guys going to surrender now?" he asked pointing the wraith stunner towards them.

McKay put his zat gun and P90 on the ground. He slowly walked over to the other children and unbuckled them from the seats. He then raised his hands surrendering to Sheppard, but glaring the entire time.

Sheppard held up his radio "This is Sheppard; I need two med teams in the jumper bay and some guards to escort these _lovely_ children to the infirmary"

SG SG SG SG SG SG

"How's Lt. Ford?" asked Elizabeth entering the infirmary with Rodney and Teyla not too far behind.

"Beckett said that he should be fine when he wakes up" answered Sheppard leaning up against the wall across from Ford's bed.

"And the children?" asked Teyla.

"I guess they're fine, seeing that the teenager won't let Beckett go near them. The woman is still unconscious. Beckett said her system took quite a shock so she won't be waking up for awhile" he said.

They heard Beckett's voice at the other end of the infirmary "Look all I want is to see if you're alrigh'"

"Well you're not going near them!" said the young man's voice.

Sheppard, Elizabeth, Rodney, and Teyla walked over to the curtained off section of the infirmary for the kids and was surprised to see Beckett and a couple of nurses on one side of the bed and the children on the other side being shielded by the young man.

"I demand to see major Sheppard!" commanded the young man then looked at the group of adults that just entered and mentally kicked himself for letting Kristy's last name slip.

"I'm major Sheppard" said John stepping towards the group, confused that the teenager knew who he was.

McKay sighed in frustration at his own carelessness "Not you, the girl I came with"

Teyla raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Sheppard who stood there speechless. Elizabeth, Rodney and Carson also looked at Sheppard with shock evident on their faces as well. Before any of them could respond they heard one of the children yell with joy.

"MOMMY DADDY!" yelled a light brown haired girl with green eyes, who looked to be about five years old. She ran to Elizabeth hugging her at the waist and proceeded to do the same with Rodney.

Rodney looked down at the girl clinging to his waist and then at everyone else utterly confused.

"Mom?" whispered Teyla looking at Elizabeth incredulously.

"Dad?" said Sheppard trying not to smile. "Do you two know this girl?"

"No I haven't seen her before in my life" said Rodney as he and Elizabeth blushed furiously.

The young man walked over to the girl and picked her up "That's not our parents, Sam" The young man had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that showed he had a lot of love for the little girl.

"Yes they are!" screamed Sam as she cried and squirmed to get to them.

Another young boy with sandy brown hair and seeming to be the same age as Sam looked up at Beckett "Daddy?"

A twelve year old girl with blonde hair said "No David, he may look a lot like daddy but he's not" she said with a slight Scottish accent.

"But I want daddy, Kira" he cried.

"I know you do and so do I, but he's not here" she said and hugged him.

"Wasn't there another boy?" asked Sheppard counting the children in the room.

"Oh crap, where did he go?" asked Beckett looking around searching for the missing boy. Just when he was about to ask the children he heard a scream coming from the infirmary. He rushed out followed by the nurses and others to the sight of a fully conscious Lt. Ford holding down the young woman.

The woman was still unconscious and was screaming as she arched her back upward. She then started thrashing around, attempting to fight off some invisible enemy. The missing boy was trying to help Ford while his brown eyes were welling up with tears.

"Kristy…Kristy wake up!" yelled the boy shaking her shoulders, trying but failing to wake the young woman.

"What happened?" asked Carson looking at Ford since he was the first one at the woman's side.

"I woke up to a scream and saw her like this" answered Ford.

All of a sudden she ceased moving and the wail of the heart monitor started. "Get a crash cart!" yelled Beckett to one of the nurses as he and the other nurse started artificial resuscitation.

The little boy stepped back and bumped into Teyla. He looked up at her crying and she bent down, picking him up and began gently rocking him and stroking his unruly dark hair in effort to calm him.

"What's going on?" said Brian as entered the room to the commotion.

"I need all of you to get out and give us some room!" ordered Beckett while doing the chest compressions as the nurse was giving the woman oxygen.

Everyone immediately moved out of the area and sat with the children, who heard the commotion, to give them some comfort as Beckett fought to save the life of one of their own.

Alex was still crying on Teyla's shoulder as she sat down on one of the infirmary beds beside Sheppard. Alex looked up and saw Sheppard, so he slipped out one hand and grabbed Sheppard's shirt pulling him into a hug with Teyla. Sheppard looked down at him surprised but he wanted to give him some reassurance, so returned the embrace.

Sam walked over to Elizabeth, who was sitting on another bed, and held up her hands for her to be picked up. Elizabeth looked down to her and smiled lifting her up and placing her on her lap. Sam cuddled up to Elizabeth and waited. As for her brother, Brian was pacing waiting for the news of his CO. He saw Rodney pacing as well, but Rodney soon gave up and slumped down beside Elizabeth.

David sat on Kira's lap playing with a loose string on his pants. Kira watched David hoping that Kristy was going to be okay and wanting to get home soon. David then stopped what he was doing as Ford sat down beside them visibly becoming more tired as the adrenaline started fading away.

Several awkward and quiet minutes later, Beckett walked into the room to greet the ten concerned faces. "She's stable" he said and saw the tension in the room lift a little bit more. "She's sleepin' right now and she'll probably awake tomorrow"

Brian ran his hands through his hair and sighed in relief. He then noticed that all of the adults' eyes were upon him. "What?"

(TBC)

**Oh no! What is the Atlantis crew going to do with Brian? Tune in next week same Atlantis time, same Atlantis channel (sorry really corny, but it's late and it seems funny at the moment) Reviews would be awesome thanx **


	3. Escape Attempt

**Chapter 3: Escape Attempt **

Elizabeth placed Sam on Rodney's lap and walked towards Brian. Even though she's his mother, he took a step back uncertain of what she was going to say. She placed her hand on his shoulder making him flinch slightly. "I know this is a hard time for you and we would like to help, but we need to know who you are and why you're here"

Brian stood there trying to decide whether he should say anything, then he decided on the truth. "I should really speak to the major when she wakes up" he said.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the boy's loyalty to his leader. "Why don't you just tell us your names, so we know what to call you" she suggested.

"I guess that couldn't hurt" he said uncertainly. He stood up a little bit straighter "I'm Brian" he said and then pointed to the young girl on Rodney's lap "That's my sister Sam"

"And I'm five years old" Sam said with pride making the adults chuckle.

The young girl sitting on the bed with Ford decided it was time for her to speak up. "I'm Kira and this is my brother David" she said looking down on her brother.

"I'm five too and Kira's twelve" he said trying to mimic Sam's confidence but failing to do so.

Brian looked at Alex, along with the rest of the group to see him clinging to Teyla and still holding on to Sheppard's shirt "That's Alex"

"Alex is six years old" added Sam as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

Brian smiled at his little sister "My CO, her name is Kristy. She and Alex are brother and sister"

"And how old are you? Since we know everyone else's age" Ford grinned looking at Sam.

Sam already jumped to the opportunity before Brian could open his mouth. "Brian is seventeen and Kristy is twenty two" and then she yawned.

Elizabeth looked around and saw that not just Sam, but all of the children were beginning to tire. She checked her watch and saw that it was getting late. "We can finish this tomorrow when the major wakes up" she said to Brian. She then turned to Sheppard "Major, can you find some quarters for the children?"

Sheppard stood up and nodded. "Ford show the children to the empty quarters that are down the corridor"

"Yes, sir" he said and ushered the children out of the infirmary with the help of Rodney and Teyla.

When they were out of earshot Elizabeth turned back to Sheppard "I want someone with them whenever they leave their quarters"

"Do you think they'll be that much of a threat?"

"No, I seem to trust them for some reason, but it's just a precaution I would prefer to take. Do you think it's too much?"

"No, I think it's a good idea, seeing that we all seem to trust these kids more than we should"

"Thank you major, at least I know I'm not the only one" They both stood there silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

Sheppard suddenly yawned. "Well… I'm going to bed" he said.

"Yes, it's getting late" said Elizabeth. They said their farewells and left their separate ways to get ready for an interesting morning.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

Kristy woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that she was in the infirmary. The memories of the previous day started playing through her mind and she noticed she was dressed in familiar burgundy scrubs and was attached to several heart monitors and an IV. Hoping yesterday was only a dream she ran her hand up her neck, swearing as she felt the bandage.

"Alex?" called Kristy noticing that her voice was extremely hoarse. No one answered. She called several more times and there still was no response and she began to panic. She pulled out the IV and started ripping off the heart monitor attachments making the monitors wail again. Sliding off the bed she flinched when her bare feet hit the floor. Forgetting about her own aches and pains, Kristy started running for the door. She was half way there when hand touched her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and with lightning speed from years of training, she twisted around pinning it behind the person's back. The person let out a yelp of surprise and then she slammed the person up against the wall rendering them unconscious. Another hand grabbed her upper arm a little more forcefully this time. She spun around and punched the person in the face and they fell to the floor unmoving. She left the infirmary not even taking a glance at the unfortunate victims.

Kristy was able to locate a weapons locker without detection and when she entered it she found all of her and Brian's confiscated gear. She grabbed her zat and a wraith stunner. Peered out of the doorway, she checked if the coast was clear and then started her search for the missing children.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

Teyla was walking down the corridor on her way to the infirmary. She felt someone walking behind her and turned to be greeted by Dr. Weir as she rounded a corner. "Good morning Dr. Weir" she said.

"Good morning Teyla, are you on your way to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Alex asked me if I could see how his sister is doing. He seems to be upset about returning to the infirmary"

"I wouldn't blame him. It must have been very traumatizing"

"Indeed" said Teyla.

When they walked in the infirmary they saw that two nurses were bustling about. They noticed that Kristy's bed was empty and that Beckett was no where to be found.

"What happened? Where's Carson?" asked Elizabeth not seeing who the nurses were tending to

The nurses stepped back to show Elizabeth and Teyla the doctor. He was sitting on one of the beds holding an ice pack against the side of his face. Beckett winced as he repositioned the ice bag. "It seems our patient decided to discharge herself this mornin'" he answered.

"That's the understatement of the century" growled Sheppard, catching the two women's attention. They saw him sitting across from Beckett also holding an ice pack on his face.

Even with a possibly armed intruder running around the city, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile seeing the two men in front of her. She turned to Teyla who was also trying to hide hers.

Sheppard and Beckett saw their expressions and took the ice packs off. Beckett had a large bruise already forming on his cheek and Sheppard had the beginnings of a prominent black eye. "It's not funny" they said unanimously.

Elizabeth tried to compose herself. "Your right…I'll get Sgt. Bates…and his men…to start searching the city" she giggled. She walked out of the infirmary to call Bates and also to get her laughter under control. When she was finished talking to Bates, she turned around to see that Teyla had also stepped out of the infirmary to try and collect herself.

After Teyla was able to talk without giggling she looked at Weir. "Do you think she went to find the children?"

"Probably, Teyla could you go find the children and wait for her?"

"Yes Dr. Weir" she said and then she rushed off towards the recreation room where Ford was currently keeping the children busy.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

Kristy leaned up against the wall in front of the recreation room. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she walked slowly towards the door and passed her hand over the sensor. When she entered she saw that Sam, David and Alex were watching a movie and Kira was playing a game of poker with Ford and winning. She smiled in relief that they were okay and as the adrenalin started leaving her system she was ready to collapse.

Alex was sitting on the couch patiently watching a really boring movie Lt. Ford picked out. He looked over to Sam and David and saw that they were just as bored as he was. He was about to get up and see what other movies there were when he had a feeling that he was being watched. He slowly turned around and saw Kristy leaning up against the doorframe barely able to stand. He saw how pale she was and yelled "KRISTY!" making everyone else in the room jump.

Kristy dropped her weapons and fell to her knees as Alex jumped off the couch and embraced him when he reached her. "Are you okay?" she asked checking Alex over and forgetting everyone else in the room.

Alex sighed at his sister's over protectiveness "Yes Kristy I'm fine, but shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

Kristy looked at Alex smiling at her brother's big heart, just like their mother's. "I had to check to see if you're okay"

"Well I'm fine Kristy. Now you get your butt back to that infirmary before you get in trouble" he said putting his hands on his hips giving her the look her mother would give them when they were in trouble.

Kristy grinned "You're right kiddo" She gradually pulled herself to her feet with the help of Lt. Ford, who was now by her side. She looked at Ford thanking him and said "I can make it on my own, Lieutenant"

"Not on my watch, ma'am" he said, leading her out the door towards the infirmary leaving the children behind.

Kristy was surprised that Ford was treating her with so much respect when she has done nothing but attack him and his friends. She also saw how uncomfortable it was for him having to treat her like a superior when they were so close to the same age. "I'll make you a deal Lieutenant, just call me Kristy. None of this sir, ma'am, or major, okay?"

Ford smiled at her "As long as you call me Aiden"

Kristy smiled back and looked down the hallway trying to hide her slightly blushing face. "Deal" she said, dumbfounded that she was blushing at this man just because of his charming smile that make her get butterflies in her stomach. She all of a sudden began feeling dizzy and couldn't stand on her own two feet. She looked up at Ford and saw his concerned face as her vision became hazy, and then she succumbed to darkness.

Ford noticed that Kristy was beginning to have trouble walking. He looked down at her to see that she was looking up at him and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went limp in his arms. "Kristy!" he called. He gathered her in his arms and started for the infirmary as fast as he could. He rounded a corner and bumped into Teyla.

"Lt. Ford what happened?" she asked looking at him and then at Kristy cradled in his arms.

"I need you to radio Beckett for him to get the infirmary ready" he said ignoring her question "My radio is attached to my belt"

Teyla quickly grabbed the radio and called Beckett. "Dr. Beckett this is Teyla, we have a medical emergency" she said as she followed Ford down the corridor.

When they reached the infirmary Beckett had everything ready. "What happened?" he asked as Ford placed Kristy gently on the bed.

"She was really pale and all of a sudden she collapsed" answered Ford. Beckett nodded and steered the two out so he could help Kristy.

Ford and Teyla went to the waiting room and were met with the worried gazes of Kira, Sam, David, and Alex. Ford and Teyla guided them to some seats and then sat down in a tense silence.

After about ten minutes Alex broke the silence "Is she going to be okay?"

Teyla looked at Alex and held his hand squeezing it gently "Your sister seems to be a fighter. I have no doubt that she will be fine"

"I'm bored" said Sam.

"Me too" agreed David.

Teyla turned to Kira "Kira why don't you take the others back to recreation room"

"But…" she started.

"It's okay, I will give you a radio and if we hear any news I will call you" she said handing Ford's radio to Kira.

"Good idea, Teyla" said Ford also understanding that they had to be under guard "I'll come with you guys and you can pick any movie you want"

Both Sam and David brightened up. "Any one we want?" asked David.

"Within reason" answered Ford and he led them out of the waiting room. Before the door closed, he looked back at Teyla worry evident on his face "Please call us as soon as you can"

"I will" she said. When the door shut she looked back at Alex "Would you like to go with them?"

"No" he said pulling his knees up to his chest. They sat in silence until Beckett came twenty minutes later.

"How's my sister?" asked Alex.

"She's doin' just fine, lad" smiled Beckett "She's awake at the moment, if you would like to see her" Alex nodded vigorously and ran into the infirmary.

Teyla smiled at the retreating boy and the looked back up at Beckett, who had a smile on his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"I see that someone has a soft spot for the wee boy" said Beckett his grin spreading even more when Teyla stood there shocked and blushing.

"I don't know why I feel a connection with the boy. I feel I need to keep him safe, like he was my own child" she said and then her eyes went wide as realization dawned on her. She looked at Beckett and he had the same expression as her. "You don't think…" she trailed off in thought. Then they both rushed into the infirmary to verify their assumptions. They walked up to the only occupied bed in the infirmary to see that Alex was holding a now sleeping Kristy's hand, making them have to wait to ask her their questions.

Alex looked up at the adults, tears welling up in his eyes again "She looks really sick. She's not going to die…is she?"

Teyla knelt to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder "Of course not, Dr. Beckett said that she is going to be fine"

Beckett also knelt down "You're sister is just very tired and needs to rest. She'll be better in a couple of days, I promise" In a more lighthearted tone he said "Now, have you had anything to eat today?" Alex's stomach let a little rumbling sound, answering Beckett's question. "Why don't you go to the mess hall and get a bite to eat" he suggested.

Alex's eyes went wide as if Beckett asked him to fly a puddle jumper "I need to stay and wait for Kristy to wake up"

"It's okay, lad. When she wakes up you'll be the first to know" he smiled at the boy.

"You swear?" asked Alex.

"I solemnly swear" answered Beckett.

Alex arched an eyebrow seeing that the promise wasn't good enough. "You pinky swear?" he said rising up his fisted hand with the pinky finger lifted up, much to Teyla's confusion.

"I pinky swear" repeated Beckett also lifting his hand up like the boy's. They hooked their fingers together and shook them.

"Good" said Alex and he slowly walked out of the infirmary and waited at the doorway for Teyla.

Teyla looked at Beckett quizzically at the events that just took place in front of her "What is pinky swear?"

Beckett chuckled "To children it's a promise that is made and can never be broken"

"I see" she grinned and turned to the patiently waiting Alex. "I will see you soon, so we can talk" she said taking a glance towards Kristy.

"Aye…I'll see you later then, Teyla" he said and she left the infirmary after Alex.

(TBC)

**Poor Sheppard and Beckett…I had to do some whumping and they seemed to be the perfect targets. It also looks like Teyla and Beckett are starting to piece together the mystery of the children…will the others figure it out too? You're just going to have to wait hehehe**


	4. The truth is not out there, it's right h

**Thanx for all of the reviews!**

**Chapter 4: The truth is not out there, its right here**

Two days later Kristy finally woke up. She slowly opened her eyes seeing the infirmary again. Sighing she looked around and saw Brian sleeping on one of the visitor's chairs with his laptop sitting on his legs, which were propped up against her bed. She smiled at her second in command and as long as she could remember, her best friend. She heard a noise and saw Dr. Beckett tiptoeing beside her bed being careful not to disturb Brian.

"Good mornin' major" he whispered "How are ye feelin'?"

"Besides my neck feeling incredibly itchy, I feel great" she answered quietly noticing that her voice was still hoarse.

"That's good. It means it's healin'" he said. Beckett saw the surprised look on her face "Your voice will be back to normal in a couple more days" He turned his head to check her vitals, showing Kristy for the first time the large purple and blue bruise running along his cheek and jaw.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

Beckett shrugged "I had an argument with a wall and it won"

After knowing Beckett for her whole life, Kristy knew he wasn't telling the truth but lay there quietly. Then suddenly her memories returned. She looked at Beckett and raised her hand to her mouth stunned at what she did to him and major Sheppard "I'm so sorry Dr. Beckett, I didn't know what I was doing. Will you please forgive me?"

Beckett chuckled quietly "Don't worry lass, it doesn't even hurt"

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you though?"

"Stop apologizing" he grinned.

"I'm sorry" she said and then laughed with Beckett, waking Brian up from his sleep. "Good morning, sunshine" she greeted Brian as he put his feet down rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Brian looked at her and almost jumped out of his chair "Kristy, Oh man it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Brian" she said and then looked back at Beckett "How long have I been out?"

"Two days" Beckett answered.

Kristy whistled in astonishment "How have the kids been?"

"They've been fine" answered Brian.

"I'll leave you two alone, I bet you have a lot to talk about and I'll see if I can get breakfast brought to you both" said Beckett and he left.

When Beckett was out of earshot Kristy returned her gaze back to Brian "Report"

"From what I've got from hacking into the database, we're in the year 2005. By my guess, when we went through the wormhole it passed through a solar flare"

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" she asked.

"This happened before with SG-1, remember Uncle Jack telling us about him going back in time with Sam, Uncle Daniel, and Teal'c?"

"Yeah, but isn't the Atlantis DHD supposed to warn us about things like that and/or abort the dialing process entirely?"

"It should of, I think that it sustained so much damage from the attack that it couldn't…or your father decided it was a risk he had to take to make sure we would be safe"

Kristy winced at the mention of her father "Maybe, do you have any ideas on how we're going to get back?"

"Not at the moment, no" he answered furrowing his brow in concentration. "I could really use my father's help with this though" When he looked at Kristy staying silent he knew exactly what she was thinking "We have to tell them, if they're going to help us"

"I know" she sighed "I'll tell them when I get released. At least I'll have some time to tell them what they need to know without giving them too much information"

"Sure thing, now where's that food?" he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Kristy laughed "You are your father's son, always worried about when you're going to eat next"

Brian shrugged and smiled "Hey I can't help it if I'm hypoglycemic" He then pointed an accusatory finger at Kristy grinning "Oh and you're not like your dad at all…almost every other mission you end up in the infirmary"

Kristy shrugged "What can I say I'm good at getting into loads of trouble"

Brian laughed at the comment and then the nurse brought in two trays of food. "Oh wow! Bacon and eggs!" he exclaimed and Kristy laughed out loud.

After a quick breakfast, Beckett returned and gave Kristy his approval for her to leave. Kristy changed back into her uniform and stepped outside to Brian waiting with his laptop tucked under his arm, accompanied by a soldier. "You going to talk to them now?" he asked.

"Yep" she said.

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted too. I'm going to need all the help I can get" she smiled. Brian grinned back and they went on their way to the control centre. When they reached Dr. Weir's office Brian hesitated at the door. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…it's weird talking to my mother and she doesn't even know who I am" he said staring off in the distance.

Kristy put a hand on his shoulder in understanding "I know. It's weird seeing my mother when she died three years ago"

"Speaking of your mother, how is Alex coping with her being around?"

Kristy shrugged "I don't think he even knows that she's our mother. Well…I guess we should get this over with" and she opened the door to see Dr. Weir talking with Lt. Ford. They both turned around we they entered.

"Hey, you're awake" said Ford grinning from ear to ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was two days ago" she smiled back shyly, her change in demeanor not going unnoticed by Brian. Then she looked at Weir becoming more serious. "Dr. Weir, would you mind if Brian and I have a word with you in the briefing room?"

"Sure, just give me ten minutes" she said.

Kristy and Brian nodded and left her office feeling more nervous with every step taking them closer and closer to the briefing room. Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the large table in the briefing room not wanting to meet the gazes of the four adults across from them.

Kristy looked down at a picture of her family she pulled out of pocket smiling at her cheerful nineteen year old self holding her three year old brother. She looked at her parents and saw how happy they were before her mother died three weeks later.

Brian leaned towards Kristy and whispered in her ear "Doesn't it feel like we're kids again? I feel like we're going to get in trouble for something"

Kristy leaned closer "Tell me about it" As she looked at Dr. Weir, major Sheppard, Teyla and Dr. Beckett, she couldn't remember feeling this nervous since she was eleven and she almost blew up a quarter of the city while playing with a naquadah generator.

It wasn't really her fault, she was dared to turn it off by twelve year old Edward Kavanaugh and if she didn't go through with it than she would have been called a chicken, which meant a lot to an eleven year old. So her stubborn pride took over, much like her father, and she went through with the dare. But instead of turning it off she accidentally set it to overload. She was then caught by her mother, who was in the area and was informed of the situation. Her mother brought her to the briefing room where her father, Drs. Weir, McKay, Kavanaugh, and Colonel Bates awaited. She also saw Edward standing behind his father with a smile plastered on his face. When she saw him she knew she was going to get and earful. She explained about the dare, but Kavanaugh didn't believe her, saying that his son would never do anything like that and he took his son's hand and stormed out, not wanting to hear another one of her 'lies'. She got a dressing down from the other adults, but they did believe her about the dare knowing that Edward seemed to be the instigator of most of the fights and problems with the children on Atlantis.

She was snapped out of reverie when Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay entered taking a seat. Brushing her long bangs from her face it was time for her to begin "As you all know by now, I'm Major Kristy Sheppard and this is Captain Brian McKay"

Sheppard put up his hand stopping her from continuing "Sorry to interrupt already, but aren't you two a little young to be that high up in rank?"

Kristy bit her tongue for a second, holding back a sarcastic comment and stared right into Sheppard's hazel eyes "Our home has been in an ongoing war for two years and we unfortunately have been rapidly promoted due to the loss of officers and soldiers"

Everyone was taken aback from her statement and then Dr. Weir was the first to compose herself "Where are you from?"

"Atlantis" said Brian "But not this one of course"

"What do you mean?" asked Beckett.

"Well…ummm…" he started, trying to think of a way to slowly explain the situation to them. Thankfully Kristy already went right to the point.

"We're from Atlantis…and the year is 2030" she said.

Sheppard leaned back in his chair whistling in astonishment. He glanced at Ford to see a smile was slowly creeping across his face, probably thinking that it was the coolest thing he has ever heard. Rodney sat in his chair running possible scenarios and calculations through his head on the possibilities for the children to leap back in the past while Elizabeth just sat there speechless. Only Teyla and Beckett seemed unphased by the news.

"So what you're saying is you're from the future?" Sheppard asked verifying that he didn't misunderstand what was just relayed to them.

"Yes" Brian replied, both he and Kristy trying not to roll her eyes.

"Is there a reason why you came back?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, this seems to have been an accident" said Kristy "What happened was that Atlantis was under attack and we were losing. My father and I were evacuating the survivors to the alpha site while trying to fight off the wraith. Capt. McKay found the kids hiding in the infirmary and we took them through the gate, but we somehow ended up here instead"

"Where is your father?" asked Teyla, seeing Beckett take a glance at Sheppard as she asked the question.

"He died before he made it through the gate" replied Kristy, her voice full of sorrow. Brian whirled his head looking at Kristy and his face went a shade whiter. He grabbed her hand for support when it started to shake from trying to hold back her emotions.

"I am truly sorry for your loss" said Teyla.

Kristy looked up from the spot on the table she was staring at, her eyes bright with unshed tears "Thank you"

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" asked Sheppard.

Kristy's head snapped up her hazel eyes full of rage "I do mind" she said standing up slamming her hand with the picture on the table. She walked out of the briefing room brushing tears from her face leaving everyone else shocked and silent.

Brian watched her go and decided whether or not he should go after her, but decided to let her blow some steam before talking to her. He also had some more pressing matters to attend to, like trying to find a way home. He went to continue the conversation and noticed Kristy's picture still on the table. He went to grab it, but Sheppard already had it in his hands. Brian watched his expression turn from a small grin to stunned realization at the people in the picture. Sheppard looked up at Teyla shaking his head and put the picture in his pocket. He then stood up and left mumbling about something he forgot to tell Bates, leaving the rest surprised at his hastily exit as well.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

Sheppard saw the picture left behind on the table and grabbed it out if curiosity. He looked at it and saw a younger looking Kristy holding an even younger Alex, both smiling. He smiled back seeing the joy on their faces. Then he looked at the other two occupants in the picture and had to do a double take.

Sheppard was looking at himself, but an older version, beaming with pride at the two children. He had salt and pepper hair and a scar running down the side of his face. His hand was also intertwined with a woman's in the picture that was older, but he identified in a heartbeat. Looking up at Teyla, he shook his head in disbelief. Now, he understood why Kristy was upset. He shoved the picture in his pocket and got up from the table and said that he had to discuss something with Bates, and then left looking for the real person he had to talk to. He grabbed his radio "Stackhouse where's the girl?"

"Sir, she…umm…kinda gave me the slip" he answered apologetically.

Sheppard sighed, annoyed at how well Kristy's been able to evade their security measures "Where was the last place you saw her?"

There was a pause "We were in the mess hall and then she jumped in the transporter. I didn't see where she went and I informed Sgt. Bates of the situation…I'm sorry, sir"

"Don't worry about it. I want you to tell Bates to call off the search, I think I know where she went" he said and hurried off into the city. When he reached his destination he opened the door to see a dark gray jacket thrown on the bench. He walked through the room some more and found Kristy punching and kicking a large punching bag, in the gym. She didn't notice him until he walked up to the bag holding it for her. She stopped and glared at him breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came here to apologize" said Sheppard. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to her "Here, you dropped this"

Kristy looked down at the picture and then at Sheppard as fresh tears streamed down here face. She turned away and walked towards a large window, staring at the sky clutching the picture in her hands. "Well, I guess you know then…does my mother…I mean does Teyla know?"

"No. When I saw who was in the picture I immediately put it in my pocket"

"That's good, you already knowing is too much" she said.

"I'm sorry for asking about…your father"

"It's okay. I'm sorry about getting upset. It's just his death is still recent in my mind" she said still staring out the window not noticing another person walking into the room.

"Does Alex know?" asked Sheppard and he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see just the person they were talking about.

Alex was standing at the door staring at Kristy and Sheppard. His whole body began to shake in shock as the news of their father started sinking in. Before Kristy could make a step towards him he was gone.

Kristy sighed "I guess he knows now" She turned back to Sheppard, clearly mad "Your security only has to watch four children, how difficult is that?"

"Hey don't yell at me just because your brother has the knack of evading our security measures, just like you" he retorted.

"I don't have time to argue with you" she said and ran out of the room to find her brother. Kristy ran around a corner and stopped in her tracks seeing Alex standing in the middle of the corridor pulling a device out of his jacket pocket. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized it. "Alexander Aiden Sheppard! Don't you dare put that on!" she yelled making sure to use his full name to warn him just how much trouble he's going to be in if he didn't obey.

"I just want to be left alone!" he yelled back sobbing. He placed the device on his chest and it started to glow green and then he vanished.

"Shit" said Kristy pulling a life signs detector out of her pocket, trying to get a lock on her distressed brother.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sheppard rounding the corner to see the boy disappearing into thin air.

"That was the personal shield device. It can do a lot more than you think" she replied. "Dammit! I can't get a lock on him" she sighed in frustration. She then looked at Sheppard just noticing him for the first time "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use another pair of eyes while looking for him" he replied.

"Well I don't" she said staring back at the life signs detector.

Sheppard sighed and stared at the wall trying to think. Then he got an idea "When I was coming around the corner I heard him saying that he wanted to be left alone. Is there a place where he likes to go? Like a hideout of some kind?"

Kristy brightened up at Sheppard's suggestion "I think I know where he went, follow me"

Sheppard ran with her to the closest transporter. She touched a spot on the map and after the all too familiar blinding white light she walked out into a deserted corridor. He looked around at their surroundings eyes widening slightly "This place hasn't been explored yet; we don't know if it's structurally sound"

"All the more reason we find him" said Kristy turning to Sheppard and smiled as he looked around nervously "Don't worry I know this entire city like the back of my hand" She lifted up her hand for effect and her brows furrowed when she looked at it "Hey that's new" Then she started to laugh seeing Sheppard's shocked face. "I'm just kidding" and she ran off down the corridors with Sheppard following closely behind.

After awhile of running down the corridors and taking numerous turns, Kristy stopped. She walked towards a door and ran her hand over the sensor praying that there was power in this section. To hers and Sheppard's relief the door opened to a blinding light.

When his eyes adjusted, Sheppard looked around to see one of the most amazing views he's seen so far on Atlantis. He stepped out on a balcony overlooking the ocean to the now setting sun. The orange rays from the sun made the balcony appear to glow with its own warmth. He saw that the balcony led down to a pier, where the boy was currently standing watching the sunset. Sheppard also noticed that there was a small storm in the distance coming towards them rapidly. He looked around for Kristy and saw that she was already halfway to the end of the pier.

Kristy stopped several feet behind her brother "Alex?" she said, but he didn't answer. A cool breeze pulled at her and she wished that she grabbed her jacket. She looked in the distance and saw the storm looming closer and the waves smashing against the pier were getting stronger. Wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm she said "It's pretty cold out here kiddo, why don't we go inside and have some hot chocolate and a nice big turkey sandwich?"

Alex turned around and stiffened, his dark brown eyes glowing with anger as he looked past Kristy "What's _he_ doing here?"

Kristy turned around to see Sheppard walking towards them. Wishing that he would have stayed on the balcony, she turned back to her brother "He's just worried about you, Alex"

"He's not dad and I don't want to see him!" he cried unable to hold back the onslaught of fresh tears.

Kristy went to go to Alex, but Sheppard put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. He looked at Alex and said "I'm not trying to be your father, but I would like to be your friend"

Kristy glanced at the storm again and saw that it was going to hit the city soon, so the next couple of minutes were critical if she was going to get Alex inside safely. "And maybe we can watch a movie or a football game" she added trying to encourage the boy more.

"You like football?" said Sheppard "If so maybe I can find some popcorn for the game"

Alex smiled a little "Okay" He started walking towards the two adults when he heard a rushing sound. He looked for the source of the sound and saw a large wave coming right for the pier. Alex froze in mid step looking back at Kristy in fear and saw her and Sheppard running towards him.

Kristy reached Alex just as the wave crashed on top of the pier. She wrapped her arms around his tiny frame as they were being dragged across the pier to the raging water below. She saw a hand railing running along the side of the pier where they were rapidly approaching. She spun her body so that her feet were pointed towards it and yelled over the roar of the water "Hold on to me!" and felt his arms wrap around her tighter.

Kristy squeezed her eyes shut as her feet connected with the railing instantly stopping them from going over the edge. She yelled as pain exploded in her left ankle. Unfortunately her plan wasn't good enough and she slowly felt their bodies being dragged over the edge just from the sheer force of the water. Kristy thought about grabbing the railing, but she didn't want to let go of her brother knowing he wouldn't be strong enough to hold on. Instead she wrapped her legs around the railing keeping them firmly in place.

When the water subsided Kristy looked around to try and find major Sheppard, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked down at her life signs detector and saw that Sheppard was several metres away in the water. "Alex! I want you to run inside and stay there!" she ordered and Alex ran as fast as he could to the city. Kristy didn't even see if he was inside and dove into the water.

The water was so cold that it felt like her skin was being pierced with thousands of tiny daggers, making her breath feel like it was being pulled from her lungs. She reached the surface and looked around for Sheppard and couldn't see a thing through the rough waters. She dove back under and saw Sheppard floating several metres away. With all of her strength she swam to him and hauled him to the surface. As she pulled him up on the pier and she heard the now familiar rushing sound. Kristy spun around to see another wave coming right for them. She wrapped her arms around Sheppard and the railing as the wave hit.

When it passed Kristy hauled Sheppard over her shoulders in a fireman's carry and made her way for the city. She made it to the door and Alex had it open gesturing for her to hurry. When he shut the door Kristy placed Sheppard gently on the floor as they heard another wave hit. Alex rushed over to Kristy seeing her bending over Sheppard.

"Is dad okay?" he asked.

Kristy grabbed Sheppard's radio and threw it to Alex. "Call Aunt Elizabeth and tell her to send a med team down here now" she said, intentionally forgetting about the formalities so that her brother understood completely.

Alex nodded and stepped away fumbling with the radio, his hands numb. He heard Dr. Weir over the radio. "Aunt Elizabeth this is Alex. We're in trouble and we need Uncle Carson here now" he rambled.

"_Calm down Alex_" she said over the radio. _"We need to know where you are"_

"We're at the end of the east pier" he answered "Please hurry!" He ran back to Kristy and saw that she was trying to resuscitate Sheppard. "What's wrong?"

In between breaths she answered "He's not breathing"

Alex bent down, tears forming in his eyes. "No! He can't leave again!" He grabbed Sheppard's cold limp hand and held it close to his chest. "Dad! You can't leave, please come back!" he yelled trying to get some response from Sheppard. He looked at Kristy and saw tears glistening in her eyes as well. Just when all hope left Alex, he heard a choking sound. He looked back at Sheppard and saw him starting to cough up water, a lot of water.

Kristy rolled him to his side rubbing his back and giving him words of encouragement. After he expelled all of the water from his lungs, she propped him up against her chest to get him partially off the cold floor and encouraged him to take even breaths. At first his breathing was ragged as he struggled, but soon it started to even out.

Several minutes later, Beckett and a med team entered to see Sheppard lying against Kristy's chest holding Alex's hands. Beckett rushed over and saw that Sheppard and Kristy were pale and their lips were blue and noticed Alex shivering. He bent down to Sheppard and saw a large gash by his temple. "What happened?"

"We were hit by a large wave on the pier. I didn't see what happened to the major, but I found him unconscious in the water" Kristy replied.

Beckett nodded to Kristy and looked down at Sheppard. "Major, can you hear me?" he asked and was answered with a quiet moan. Beckett issued some orders and had his team load Sheppard on a stretcher wearing a neck brace, rushing off. They wrapped Alex up in an emergency blanket and he was carried away.

Kristy went to get up and fell as her ankle gave out on her, now noticing how painful it was. She looked down and saw that her ankle was double its size and couldn't believe that she carried Sheppard to the city. Beckett was by her side putting a blanket on her shoulders. "Thanks" she said and wrapped the blanket around her tighter as he helped her up.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you to the infirmary" he said and they both slowly made their way to the infirmary.

(TBC)

**Poor Kristy, she just doesn't seem to get any breaks. Now, what's going to happen now that Sheppard knows about her and Alex? You'll just have to wait and see. **


	5. The Infirmary Part 2

**Sorry this took longer to post. I guess that's what happens when you get writer's block, computers crashing and Star Wars Episode 3. Well let's not dwell on my boring life, back to the story…**

**Chapter 5: The Infirmary Part 2**

Kristy awoke the next day to see that she was covered in several large blankets and hooked up to an IV. She tried to move, but felt something lying beside her. Looking down she saw Alex cuddled up against her holding his teddy bear and covered with a blanket. She smiled at her brother and then looked up to see Beckett "We have to stop meeting like this Doctor, people are going to talk"

Beckett smiled "Just call me Carson"

"Then just call me Kristy, two major Sheppards is pretty hard" she smiled and looked down at Alex. "He's okay?"

"Alex is just fine, he suffered from mild hypothermia" informed Beckett.

"And major Sheppard?"

"He suffered from moderate hypothermia and a concussion. He's stable" answered Beckett.

Kristy nodded and then noticed the heart monitors around her. She looked up at Beckett, dread evident on her face.

"You're fine, lass. You suffered from moderate hypothermia as well and you sprained your ankle. Good news is you'll be walkin' in several weeks and if you behave you'll get released today"

"Several weeks! But I need to get the kids back home to their parents as soon as possible" she exclaimed then looked down to see if her outburst disturbed Alex, but he was still asleep. He somehow had a remarkable ability to sleep through anything. "Why so long?" she demanded more than asked.

"It was a severe sprain and as long as I'm chief medical officer, I decide who's fit to go through the stargate and you missy aren't goin' within ten feet of it until that ankle is healed. Is that clear?"

Kristy smiled at Beckett. Before she could open her mouth to reply Alex woke up. "Morning" he mumbled and looking up at Kristy, a huge smile forming on his face. He gave her a big hug and then jumped off the bed leaving the infirmary. Awhile later, he returned, cleaned up and changed, carrying a bundle of clothes in his hands.

Kristy's bed was on an incline and she was sitting up eating some breakfast. Alex placed the clothes on a chair and jumped up on the bed, careful not to aggravate her ankle. "Hey" she said grinning at her brother.

"Hi" greeted Alex.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

"Yep, I had a really good dream too" he replied.

"Well spill the beans, kiddo" smiled Kristy while forking some scrambled eggs on her toast.

Alex grinned hoping that she was going to ask that question. "I was all grown up and I was a warrior like mommy" he said sitting up straight with his hands on his hips trying to look like a superhero.

Kristy laughed at her brother "I bet all of the women loved you too"

"Girls! Yuck!" said Alex.

"Oh not all girls though. I know there's one girl in particular you like. Hmmm….let me see…could it be Samantha McKay?" teased Kristy.

Alex turned bright red "Noo!"

"That's not what she told me" said Kristy and pushed her tray to the side so she could tickle him. He started laughing out loud with one of those laughs that seem to come right from his toes making a couple of the nurses stop what they were doing and watch in mild amusement.

"Okay, okay you win!" he yelled. Kristy stopped and Alex sat up wiping the tears from his eyes "Wait till you're better, I'll get you"

"Oh no, not big mean Alex Sheppard? Run away while you still can" she said feigning horror.

"I'm going to find Dr. Beckett and ask if he put any goofy pills in your food" said Alex making the nurses and Kristy laugh.

Kristy watched her brother leave and noticed that Beckett was standing at the curtain again. "I see we're feelin' better" he said.

"Much, thank you" she replied.

"Good, then you have my permission to leave" he smiled and left placing a pair of crutches at the end of her bed.

Kristy slid her legs over the bed, grabbed the bundle of clothes her brother brought and made her way the washroom in the infirmary to get cleaned up and changed. She came out of the washroom wearing her hip hugger blue jeans and a black 'Billabong' sweatshirt her father bought her the last time they were on Earth, since she was an avid surfer.

Kristy went to Sheppard's bedside and saw he was still unconscious with his forehead bandaged and his black eye slowly beginning to disappear. She saw Teyla sleeping in a bed beside Sheppard's still wearing her clothes from the previous day. Kristy took one of the blankets off an empty bed and covered up her mother and then sat down in one of the visitor's chairs to wait for her father to wake up.

Later in the day Kristy looked up from her chair to the sound of a child crying loudly. She saw Kira carrying David into the infirmary. David was holding on to his knee, which was scraped and bleeding.

Kira placed David on one of the infirmary beds and went to one of the medical cabinets to grab some bandages and rubbing alcohol. She placed them beside David while trying to soothe her brother.

"I don't want you to do it. I want daddy or mommy!" he cried still clutching his knee.

"They're not here David, so you're goin' to have to allow me to bandage you up" answered Kira grabbing a cotton ball and pouring some alcohol on it.

"Jus' because you're older than me doesn't mean you have to be mean" he retorted.

"David Stephen Beckett, you watch your tongue" she said slightly annoyed at her brother's attitude.

David went to snap back, but he heard voices behind him and craned his neck to see Beckett walking out of his office talking to Dr. Kate Heightmeyer. Heightmeyer turned to Beckett frustrated "Look all I'm saying is that the little boy…Alex…should talk to someone"

"And all I'm sayin' is that Alex is fine. He was here for awhile helpin' out my nurses and then went off to play with the others" said Beckett crossing his arms defiantly at Dr. Heightmeyer.

"Fine, but if you notice anything different in _any_ of those children you notify me in an instant" she said crossing her arms as well.

"Fine" said Beckett. He went to return to his office to finish up on some paperwork when he heard sniffling. He turned to see a red eyed David looking at him and Dr. Heightmeyer struggling in Kira's arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled David trying to reach the two adults.

"They're not mom and dad, David" said Kira looking at Drs. Beckett and Heightmeyer for some assistance.

Beckett walked over to the children and saw the bandages and rubbing alcohol on the bed. "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the scrape on David's knee.

"He was playin' with Sam and Alex and fell" answered Kira receiving a glare from David.

"I could have told him myself" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry David, but now that da…Dr. Beckett is here you can get proper medical attention" sighed Kira as she rolled her dark green eyes, reminding Beckett of a certain psychologist.

Beckett looked at the scrape and had it cleaned and bandaged in seconds. "There you go, lad. As good as new"

David smiled at Beckett and gave him a hug, much to the doctor's surprise. Then he jumped off the bed and gave Dr. Heightmeyer a hug as well. Then he walked up to Kira grabbing her hand and leading her out of the infirmary. Before the door shut Kira looked back and thanked them as she waved goodbye to the two stunned adults.

Dr. Heightmeyer and Beckett stood there dumbfounded and said in unison "Did he just call me mom?" "Did he just call me dad?" They both looked at each other surprised and shook their heads in denial as they walked way from one another.

SG SG SG SG SG SG

John Sheppard woke up to the piercing lights of the infirmary. He immediately shut his eyes as a sledgehammer began hammering in his skull. Groaning he wished for the pain to go away and wondered why the infirmary lights had to be so damn bright. He promised himself that when he got better he was going to have a chat with one of the techs to see if the lights could be dimmed a little. When the pain became bearable he opened them to the sight of Teyla sleeping on one of the infirmary beds and Kristy sleeping on a visitor's chair with her feet propped up on another with Alex sitting on her lap, also asleep.

Sheppard found the switch to raise his bed and angled it so he was more comfortable. He heard someone let out a sigh and saw Teyla beginning to stir. She opened her dark brown eyes and they locked with Sheppard's.

"Major Sheppard" she said relieved. "It is good to see you awake"

"It's good to be awake…I think" he said wincing in pain.

"I will get Dr. Beckett"

Beckett entered with a giant smile on his "Ach, Look who's decided to grace us with his presence"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and winced again. "So, am I going to make it Doc?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, major. You're gonna be just fine…in a couple of days" answered Beckett.

"A couple of days?" exclaimed Sheppard. He was immediately silenced by Teyla as she pointed to Kristy and Alex.

Sheppard looked at her regretfully. "How long have they been there?" he asked while Beckett was checking his vitals.

"I am not sure" answered Teyla.

"They've actually been here since Kristy was released" answered Beckett "Which was yesterday mornin'"

"What time is it?" asked Sheppard.

"About 0200" answered Beckett.

"And you didn't make them leave?"

"They are extremely stubborn, like someone else we know" answered Teyla looking straight at Sheppard.

Sheppard shrugged and gave Teyla his cocky flyboy smile and noticed her turning a little red. Before he could say anything he heard a moan coming from behind Beckett. They all turned to Kristy beginning to wake.

Kristy stretched and winced as she accidentally moved her ankle. She yawned and opened her eyes to see that Alex was sitting on her lap asleep. He probably had a bad dream and climbed on her lap when she was sleeping. She lifted him up and heard him groan in protest when she placed him on one of the beds. She covered him up and went to grab her crutches, then jumped when she saw Beckett, Teyla and Sheppard staring at her. Kristy felt like jumping for joy when she saw Sheppard, though groggy, awake and smiling. She tried to give him her brightest smile and went to him and held his outstretched hand.

Sheppard saw Kristy flash him a smile and it was like looking at a younger version of Teyla. He saw that even through her smile she was still worried and maybe feeling responsible for what happened. He held out his hand wanting to reassure her that everything was fine and she shouldn't feel guilty. Kristy limped towards him and held his hand. She then let go and crawled into bed beside her brother and soon was asleep.

"What was that about?" Beckett asked whispering to Teyla.

"I am not quite sure" she answered. They both turned back to Sheppard and saw his eyelids beginning to droop. Beckett grabbed a syringe from the tray he brought and injected it in Sheppard's IV.

"Wha's…that for?" Sheppard mumbled.

"Just somethin' for the pain" answered Beckett patting Sheppard on the shoulder.

"I don…need…nuffin" protested Sheppard and soon he was quietly snoring.

Beckett smiled "Sure you don't" He looked at Teyla and saw that she was barely able to stay awake as well. "You should go to bed in your quarters, lass"

"I will" she said never taking her eyes off the sleeping pilot.

Beckett gave her an unconvinced look. He knew only one person as stubborn as Sheppard and that was Teyla. "At least get some rest here if you don't want to leave"

Teyla finally tore her eyes off of Sheppard and looked at Beckett "Thank you"

Beckett smiled and left to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be an interesting day of trying to keep the major in the infirmary.

Meanwhile….

Brian kept on tossing and turning in his bed. He looked at his watch and saw it was 0200. Sighing he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all tonight. He got up and snuck to the washroom trying not to disturb his sister sleeping in the other bed. After a quick shower, he changed and grabbed his laptop. Leaning down he gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

He looked outside and saw that there was no guard around. He guessed that since Kristy saved Uncle John's life they decided that they could trust her, him and the rest of the children. He walked out in the deserted corridor and went in the direction of his father's lab, it being the only place in the city where he could think.

He entered the lab and saw that it was empty. He raised his eyebrows in surprise that his father wasn't there studying some ancient device or translating some ancient text. Walking over to a clear spot on the large lab table, he sat down and opened his laptop and began to work.

After two hours of uninterrupted work, Brian was about ready to give up. He leaned back in the chair running his hands through his dark hair. He was about to shut down his computer when a memory surfaced. He remembered Sam Carter telling him about their mission when SG-1 went back in time. Jumping off his chair he ran to the weapons locker where his and Kristy's gear was stored.

He went through their field packs looking for anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head in frustration when he didn't find a thing. He ran to the assigned quarters of the other children and rummaged through their belongings. After another two hours nothing was found. He thought he would have found some letter or piece of information to help them get back home, but he was shocked that nothing has turned up.

Walking back to the lab he just couldn't believe that their parents didn't send anything back to help them get home. He checked his watch and saw it was 0600 and decided to make his way to the mess hall to grab some food before getting back to work. He grabbed some breakfast and a coffee and sat down at one of the tables by a window overlooking the city. Taking a deep breath he took a sip of coffee and wished it was a Tim Horton's double-double that his father introduced him too when he was fifteen. He stared out the window and was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone joining him at the table. When he turned back to his plate of food, he almost fell off his chair seeing Dr. Weir smiling at him.

Elizabeth smiled at the startled youth "How many coffees have you had today?"

Brian sat there speechless for a second. "I…ummm…this is my first" he said taking another sip.

"You should be careful it stunts your growth" she said.

Now it was Brian's turn to smile. His mother constantly said that to him when he started drinking the wonderful warm dark beverage. "I'm just as tall as my dad, so I think I'll be okay"

Elizabeth grinned "Fair enough" After eating their breakfast and conversing about Atlantis and little frivolous things for awhile Elizabeth checked her watch. Sighing, she didn't want their conversation to end, but duty calls "I have a briefing to go to; it was nice talking to you Brian. Maybe we can do this later"

"It was nice talking to you also…Dr. Weir and I would like that very much" he said. After Dr. Weir left, Brian finished off his coffee feeling happier than before. He realized how much he missed talking with his mother about anything and nothing. He promised himself when he gets home he was going to sit down with her and just talk.

Brain left the mess hall walking leisurely towards the lab, the past four hours of frustration at the back of his mind. He past the infirmary and took a glance inside to see the entire Sheppard family still asleep. Smiling he went to his quarters to check on Sam. She was still asleep, so he left to go back to the lab.

When he entered the lab he saw a figure hunched over a laptop…_his_ laptop. Fear coursed through him as the figure was staring at the monitor. There was information about every single mission on that laptop and even more scientific information than all of the expedition computers combined. He rushed over to the figure and closed his laptop "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The figure spun around on the chair staring at him surprised "Ummm…."

(TBC)

**Who could that terrible person going through Brian's laptop be? Okay…so it's not much of a cliffie. Hopefully there should be better ones later on. Please review…**


	6. Why do Scientists have to be so nosey?

**Sorry this update took so long, unfortunately my parrot passed away last week and I couldn't even think about anything else, but now I'm back and I hope to update as soon as I can. **

**Spoiler Warning: Extremely vague spoilers for 38 minutes **

**Chapter 6: Why do Scientists have to be so nosey?**

The figure spun around on the chair surprised at the intrusion. "Ummm…" he started, then he noticed it was Brian and sneered. "I don't need to tell you anything except that it's official business" he said and went to grab the laptop.

Brian kept his hand firmly placed on the laptop, preventing it from being taken. "Just how much have you seen on this?" he demanded.

"I find that none of your business" said the figure, standing up from the chair to use his height as an advantage over Brian.

"This is my laptop, so it is my business" said Brian, stepping closer to the figure, unphased by him. "Now I'm going to repeat my question. How much have you seen?"

The figure went to make a snide comment when the whoosh of the lab door sounded and they both glanced at Kristy entering, now wearing her uniform. Then they both looked back at each other not backing down.

Kristy entered McKay's lab to see Brian glaring at the smug face of Dr. Kavanaugh. She straightened up as much as she could with crutches and hobbled into the lab, seeing that Brian was on his last thread of patience. "Good morning Brian…Dr. Kavanaugh" she greeted a little too cheerfully. The two men were so enthralled at glaring at each other they didn't even respond. She rolled her eyes and started towards them, counting down the seconds to the beginning of their little pissing contest.

"I don't have to tell you anything you little punk" said Kavanaugh.

Brian's face went bright red and he clenched his fists, getting ready to through the first punch. That's when Kristy decided it was time to intervene. She stepped in between the two "You're dismissed Captain" she said, deciding to use formalities.

Brian looked at her surprised and hurt, then turned to leave the lab.

"Bring your laptop too. We don't want anyone else snooping around" she said giving him a quick wink.

Brian gave her a small smile "Yes ma'am" and grabbed the laptop stepping out of the lab to calm down.

Kristy turned back to Kavanaugh very annoyed at his attitude towards her 2IC. "Now I want to know how much you've seen on that laptop and I want your answer yesterday, doctor" she said.

"You can't order me around. I'm a civilian"

"Oh really, then I guess we should just go saunter on up to Dr. Weir's office and explain this little situation to her" she said motioning towards the lab door. "Or are we still a little sour for getting yelled at for being an inconsiderate prick" she continued, saying the latter to him like he was a child.

Now it was Kavanaugh's turn to go bright red, but not just of anger, but of embarrassment. He kicked Kristy's left crutch from under her, making her loose her balance and she hit the ground. Then he stormed away towards the door and bumped into Rodney and Ford just entering the lab followed by Brian, trying to stall them.

"Stop him!" she ordered and to her surprise Brian _and_ Ford blocked the doorway preventing Kavanaugh from making a quick exit. She started to get up and Rodney rushed over to help her the rest of the way. When he handed her the crutches she went over to Kavanaugh her eyes afire with anger "I really don't want to hear this 'I'm a civilian and you can't order me around' crap! I need to know what you've seen on that laptop because if you know something you shouldn't then it could jeopardize not just my future, but yours as well!"

"You can't threaten me" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

Kristy sighed at Kavanaugh, the fiery anger in her eyes dissipating and replaced by pity for the man's pig-headedness. "It's not a threat doctor. It's a warning that you're meddling in things you shouldn't meddle in and I'm only saying that because as much as some people may disagree with me…" she took a quick glance at Rodney "You are also an integral member of this expedition and I'm only concerned for your well being"

Kavanaugh looked at Kristy surprised that someone like her actually cared about his safety and stood there unsure of what to say. He then decided that this woman deserved the truth "I only saw a ton of data on solar flares" He saw the skeptical looks of Rodney, Ford and Brian and said "I swear on my own life that's all I saw"

Kristy saw the truth in his eyes and nodded smiling slightly "Thank you Dr. Kavanaugh. You can go now"

Kavanaugh nodded and turned around to leave. Before he walked out the door he stopped and mumbled an apology, then left leaving the other three men stunned at his behaviour.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Ford.

Kristy turned her gaze from the door to Ford, giving him a mock glare. "What did we agree on a little while ago?" she asked giving him a small smile.

Ford blushed a little "I thought that you wouldn't remember our little conversation…Kristy"

Kristy smiled back at Ford. "Well…I'm going to grab some grub, anyone want to join me?"

Rodney's head snapped up at the mention of food "I'm starving"

"Me too" chimed Ford.

Kristy grinned at the two men and then turned to Brian feverishly scrolling through information on his computer "You coming?"

"Hmmm?...yeah, let me just lockout my computer so we won't have another incident" he said furrowing his eyebrows wondering why the computer had so much solar flare data and then shut the laptop down.

All four entered the mess hall and saw Kira trying desperately to keep Sam, David and Alex on their best behaviour. Sadly she wasn't. Sam flicked her spoon full of food at David and it hit Kira right in the cheek. "Sam will you please eat your food instead of playing with it?" she begged.

"Yeah" agreed Alex and the he spit a piece of napkin through his straw hitting Sam in the forehead. David burst out laughing and gave Alex a high five and Kira tried to hide her smile. Sam wiped the napkin wad off her head and started sulking looking down at her food and pushed it around her plate.

Kristy chuckled at the kids and grabbed some food. Then she and Brian sat with the kids followed by Ford and a very reluctant Rodney. When Sam saw Rodney she straightened up and dug into her food, not making any eye contact with him.

Kristy saw Alex sitting in between two empty chairs and she slid alongside him. "Shove a bum, kiddo" she said and he smiled moving down to give her and Brian room. Kristy turned to Sam smiling at how quiet the usually rambunctious girl is. "I see someone tried to attempt to instigate another food fight" she said arching an eyebrow at her.

Sam looked up from her food. "No" she said and shook her head vigorously. She then took a quick glance at Rodney and put her finger to her lips, motioning Kristy to be silent. Then the table fell into an awkward silence.

After several minutes, Ford looked up grinning and called "Teyla!" Everyone turned to see Teyla with a tray of food walking towards them. She slid into a chair beside Kira and smiled tiredly at the group.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Good morning" said everyone else.

"How's the major?" asked Ford and Rodney nodded, his mouth full of food. "We haven't had a chance to visit this morning"

"He is well and already annoying Dr. Beckett" she informed the group.

Rodney held out his hand. Ford frowned and started digging in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to him. "I told you he would have Beckett going insane before lunch" said Rodney in between mouthfuls of food. "I'll even bet two more chocolate bars that Beckett will release him to his quarters tonight"

"I don't know. Beckett's pretty stubborn" said Ford. "But you're on" he said before Rodney could retract the bet. Ford leaned back in his chair not able to wait and sink his teeth into those chocolate bars.

Teyla rolled her eyes at the juvenile antics of these two 'adults' and continued eating. The rest of breakfast continued with small talk and Sam and Alex getting into a little food fight resulting in Rodney getting some scrambled eggs in the face, making the rest of the occupants at the table laugh out loud.

Brian smiled at how well everyone was getting along. He started remembering times when he was young and they would all just be sitting around enjoying everyone's company. Brian crossed his arms across his chest thinking about SG-1's mission again. He must have missed something while going through everyone's stuff. Their parents had to have sent them a clue to get back home; he must have missed something. Then all of a sudden everything clicked. He shot up from his chair and ran out of the mess hall not uttering a word, leaving the rest speechless at his departure. He ran to McKay's lab and turned on his computer. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" asked Kristy entering the lab a little out of breath. She leaned over Brian's shoulder looking at the monitor.

"Remind me to thank Kavanaugh for being so nosey" said Brian. "I mean this is amazing, with all of this information I can probably start simulations by tomorrow" he rambled.

"Whoa whoa" said Kristy putting up her hands to stop the inevitable rambling "Easy there turbo, what information?"

"Solar flares" said Brian, already lost in calculations.

"Say again?" asked Kristy not believing what she just heard.

"Solar flares, Kristy. I have 25 years of solar flare data" he said.

Kristy eyes went wide completely astonished at Brian's discovery "So what you're saying is that…"

"Yes, Kristy" said Brian finishing off her thoughts. "We have a way to get home"

(TBC)

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought it was a fitting ending for this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. **


	7. Escape Attempt Part 2

**Man, I totally forgot about updating. Sorry, I've been working on three other Atlantis fics and completely forgot about this one. I'm definitely going to make sure to update faster. **

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Spoilers: Spoilers for Before I Sleep**

**Chapter 7: Escape Attempt Part 2**

Kristy sat down on a chair letting the new information sink in. "When can we leave?" she asked.

Brian sat on the chair by his laptop "I don't know. I have to go through all of this data and then find the right time to send us through"

Kristy nodded "But, wouldn't you think your father would've given us the proper time for us to go through? You know, instead of just giving us the data and making us do all of the work and disturbing the timeline even more than we already have?"

Brian held his hand against his chin thinking, mirroring his father perfectly. "You know that's a really good question. Unless our parents decided we have to stay around longer to help out their younger selves"

Kristy arched her eyebrow "You really think so?"

"Well, what other reason could there be for my father to not give us the exact date and time to leave?"

"I guess you're right" she shrugged. "It would just be nice to get home as soon as we can"

"Tell me about it. I mean it's nice to be with our parents, but it would be even better if they knew who we were. It feels weird having my parents treat Sam and I like strangers"

"I know, it's kind of creepy"

"And seeing Lt. Ford, I've always heard stories about what a great guy he was and I've always wished I could meet him and now I get the chance" Kristy didn't say anything but nod. "Since we're on the topic of Lt. Ford, what's with you getting all girly around him?"

Kristy felt her face warming "Wh…what do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me Kristy-Ana Sheppard. I saw how flustered you got when we ran into him in my mother's office and how you're allowing him to call you by your first name instead of by rank"

"I don't know Brian. I just feel that he shouldn't treat me like a superior when he's a couple of years older than me"

"So you're basically saying is that you have a crush on him" he smiled at Kristy's surprised look, he could always read her like a book, but unfortunately visa versa.

"No…I wouldn't say a crush. I just think he's…a little cute" she said starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Aha! You are attracted to him" he said triumphantly.

"Okay, so I like him. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, I just like bugging the hell out of you" he said, leaning back in his chair smiling in triumph.

Kristy stood up and ruffled Brian's hair. "Wait till I can walk on my two feet. There will be no place for you to hide" she threatened and left the lab laughing evilly.

Brian watched her leave and chuckled quietly. He turned back to his computer beginning the long and tedious task of analyzing all of the data.

As the lab door shut, the still laughing Kristy turned around and saw Ford standing by the door watching her, slightly amused. She immediately stopped laughing and started to blush.

Ford saw her reaction and smiled "Hey Kristy"

"Uhhh…Hi Aiden" she said trying to collect her thoughts. "What's up?"

"I just came here to tell you that Drs. McKay and Weir want to see you in the briefing room in fifteen minutes" he said.

"Do they want to speak to Brian too?" she asked.

"No, just you" answered Ford.

"Okay" she said and started for the briefing room, wondering why they would want to talk only to her.

"Kristy!" called Ford, before she turned the corner.

Kristy turned around "Yes?"

"Would you like to ahhh…join me for lunch in the mess hall?" he rambled out.

Now it was Kristy's turn to smile "I'd like that. What time?"

Ford checked his watch "Well I have a mission to pick up the first shipment of food from P4X-792. How does 0100 hours sound?"

"Great, I'll see you then" she said and they both waved good bye. When Ford was out of sight she leaned up against the wall waiting for her heart to stop pounding. She couldn't believe how nervous she got whenever he was around. When this was all over, Kristy was going to make sure to ask to Aunt Elizabeth how she was able to stay so cool and collected around Uncle Rodney before she confessed her love for him.

When Kristy entered the briefing room she saw Elizabeth and Rodney sitting at the briefing table facing the gliding doors. She sat down across from them and the doors closed. "How can I help you Dr. Weir…Dr. McKay?" she said nodding to them.

Elizabeth straightened up. "I was informed by major Sheppard about the incident on the pier…and more importantly the shield device" she said the latter cautiously.

Kristy tried not to groan in frustration. She knew that their parents weren't stupid and were bound to ask questions about Ancient technology. "What about the shield device?" she asked, playing ignorant.

"We heard that it can make the wearer go invisible" said Elizabeth.

"That's news to me" Kristy said, feigning surprise.

"Oh Please! Don't play stupid" said Rodney, his patience already gone. "We have it caught on one of Atlantis' video monitors" he said and spun the laptop in front of him around to show Kristy the footage.

Kristy watched the screen and then leaned back in the chair with no expression on her face and most of all no comment.

"Kristy, please if you have any information about the Ancient technology we could really use the help" said Elizabeth. Kristy still sat quiet. "This is important for our future as well as yours" she continued.

"We survived for twenty five years without help from the future" she stated.

"That's not true. If it weren't for the help of my alternate self than Atlantis wouldn't be here today" said Elizabeth. Kristy still didn't give any hint of changing her mind.

Rodney closed the laptop. "This is pointless. I don't have to waste my time with this selfish woman. I have better things to do than play the waiting game" he said hoping to get a rise out of the woman…and he did.

Kristy shot straight out of her chair almost falling over, forgetting about her ankle. She planted both hands on the table to show her anger and to keep from hitting the floor. She glared at Rodney and if looks could kill, he would have been dead in five seconds. "Don't you _ever_ call me selfish" she said in a chillingly calm voice that made Rodney stay where he was. She then looked at Elizabeth "It's taking every fiber of my being to not give you valuable intel on the wraith and Ancient technology" Her cold gaze softened a little "I really want to, but if I do I would be changing the future even more and I would be compromising the lives of you and _especially_ the lives of those children." She then looked at Rodney and back at Elizabeth. "Do you really want to possible deaths of your son and daughter on both of your heads?" she added without even thinking and exited the briefing room leaving the two stunned in silence.

Rodney slumped back into the chair letting Kristy's words sink in. "I never even thought…" he started, still shocked.

"…that their lives are hanging in the balance" said Elizabeth finishing off Rodney's thought. She sat there looking out of the briefing room replaying Kristy's words in her head. There was something the woman said that didn't make sense. '_Do you really want to possible deaths of your son and daughter on both of your heads?'_ _'Now why would Kristy say something like that?'_ thought Elizabeth. She was interrupted when Brian came into the room.

"Daaaaooooctor McKay" he said, quickly correcting his mistake. "I think I have a way to get back home, but I need your help….If you're available" he said.

Rodney, still in shock, looked up at Brian. "Oh…yes I am" he said and got up from the chair.

Elizabeth looked at Brian and then at Rodney. The boy definitely looked like Rodney, but the dark brown curly hair was throwing her off. She noticed he was spinning a pen in his hand with his thumb and forefinger, something she did when she was nervous. And then it clicked. She gasped and covered her mouth as the two men left.

Kristy was absolutely fuming at what they asked of her. She knew it was going to happen, but she was still shocked when they did. As she made her way to hers and Alex's assigned quarters she passed by Sheppard's and saw the door open. She slowed down her pace and peered in the room. "Hello?" she called and someone popped up from behind the bed making her jump.

Alex looked up at Kristy and sighed in relief that it was her "Hey"

"Alex! You just made me lose ten years of my life. You scared the crap out of me" said Kristy placing her hand over her heart. She then peered at Alex suspiciously "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I'm betting that dad's bored being in the infirmary and I thought that I would bring him his book, but I can't find it" he said still looking around.

"That's a good idea, kiddo" she said entering the rest of the way into Sheppard's quarters. She went to his desk which was covered in paperwork and moved some sheets aside the reveal 'War and Peace'. "It's over here" she announced.

Alex went over to the desk and grabbed the heavy book with both hands and headed out the door. He looked behind for Kristy "Aren't you coming?"

Kristy was hesitant for a second, but decided to follow her brother just to make sure he doesn't divulge anything important to Sheppard about the future. When she and Alex entered the infirmary they heard the voice of a very angry Scotsman. As they slowly approached the bed they could begin to hear the conversation.

"Come on doc, just release me to my quarters" pleaded Sheppard.

"No, major" answered Beckett.

"Why not? I feel fine"

"Because this was the second escape attempt you've made and this time you fainted"

"I thought we agreed on 'passed out'. Come on I promise I'll stay in my quarters and rest"

"I know you major and if I release you to your quarters you'll probably go check on how Lt. Ford is doin' and do something that you shouldn't and then I'll be called because you've _fainted _again" he said and made sure to emphasize 'fainted'.

"But…"

"No buts major, you're stayin' here and if I hear another peep from you I won't hesitate to make your stay a little longer and maybe I could run some rather unpleasant tests, just to make sure you're healthy"

Kristy and Alex were quietly laughing when they didn't hear a sound from Sheppard. They both walked up to the bed to Beckett and Sheppard both having their arms crossed and staring at one another, fighting their now silent battle. Kristy and Alex looked at each other and shook their heads chuckling, snapping the two men out of their staring contest.

"Well hello you two" greeted Beckett. "What can I do for you? There's not a problem with your ankle, is there?"

Kristy smiled "No. Actually Alex just wanted to give major Sheppard his book to read since he's probably bored to tears"

Alex nodded and placed 'War and Peace' on the table next to Sheppard's bed and then walked back to Kristy's side still trying not to laugh.

"Well we'll see you later" said Kristy. "Glad you're feeling better, major" she grinned and lead Alex out of the infirmary.

Sheppard looked up at Beckett "What happened to her ankle?"

"Just a sprain" he answered, noticing Sheppard's worried gaze as it followed Kristy.

"How?"

"She hit it up against a railin' to stop her and Alex from goin' over the pier" he said. "In fact I'm amazed that she didn't tear any ligaments with carryin' you back to the city and all" he rambled. He saw the stunned look on Sheppard's face and mentally kicked himself when he realized what he just said.

"She what?" asked Sheppard.

Just when Beckett was about to answer, a scientist walked into the infirmary holding her injured hand. "I'm sorry major, but I have to go" he said and walked away. He looked up and mumbled under his breath "Thank you"

Sheppard relaxed in the bed. _I am definitely going to have a talk with Beckett_, he thought to himself. He then grabbed his book from the table and started reading.

After about an hour of reading Sheppard placed his book back on the table and sighed in frustration. It's not that he wasn't enjoying his book it was just that he was stuck in the damn infirmary. He pulled back the small privacy curtain and saw no one around. Slowly this time he slipped out of bed, stifling a yelp when his bare feet hit the cool floor. He started towards the door and stopped for a second trying to fight the constant dizzy feeling. Suddenly the door opened up to Teyla and Beckett laughing at something. They immediately stopped laughing when they saw Sheppard trying to make another break for it.

"Oh crap" said Sheppard as Beckett frowned at him. "I guess I should…" he said and pointed back to his vacant bed, Beckett crossed his arms. "..get back to bed" he finished and started back towards the bed followed closely behind by Beckett and Teyla. On the way back he stumbled and was caught by Beckett before his face met the ground. "Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome. I want to know major, what have we learned from this?"

"I should stay in bed?" he asked.

"Why major you are smarter than you look, despite what Rodney says" said Beckett as Sheppard climbed into bed. Sheppard just glared at the doctor not feeling energetic enough to fight. "Now you are going to rest, you have a concussion and had hypothermia that was more severe than Kristy's, which means you're still not fully recovered. So, I want you to stay in bed or I won't hesitate to have a guard posted and have you restrained to the bed, do I make myself clear?" Sheppard just nodded. "Good, I'll be back soon" he said and left Sheppard and Teyla alone.

Teyla placed the tray of food she brought for Sheppard for lunch on the table by his book. "You should try to get along with Dr. Beckett" she said.

"What's the fun in that?" asked Sheppard smiling at her.

Teyla smiled and for once in John Sheppard's life he was blushing over a woman's smile. Teyla noticed his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink and smiled even more. "Why major are you running a fever?" she teased.

Sheppard was speechless and before he could stammer out an excuse the intercom in the infirmary came to life. _"Doctor Beckett, we have a medical emergency in the gateroom!"_ announced Peter Grodin.

Teyla and Sheppard watched Beckett ordering his med team around. And in seconds they were gone. Teyla looked at Sheppard. "I'll be right back" she said and was starting for the door when she heard him grunt as he climbed out of bed. She turned around and saw Sheppard holding on to the end of the bed to get his balance. She rushed to his side and guided him to the bed, ignoring his protests. "Just what do you think you are doing, major?" she demanded while placing her hands on her hips, after he was settled back in bed.

"Checking to see what's going on"

"I don't think so, major. I guess I will have to stay and make sure that you don't try to escape again" she said trying not to smile as he stared at her with his puppy dog eyes that would make any woman's heart melt.

Five minutes later the infirmary was full of commotion and someone screaming hysterically. Teyla walked over to see who was screaming and gasped. She went back to Sheppard's beside and sat down on the chair not wanting to meet Sheppard's questioning gaze.

"What's wrong? Whose hurt?" he asked, worried how pale Teyla was.

"It's…Lt. Ford"

(TBC)

**Oh no, poor Ford. What could have possibly happened? Tune in next time… **


	8. Poisonous Plants and Late Night Visits

**Hey all! Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted a new chapter. I promise I'll begin posting more frequently in the next month, when school starts and I lose my social life for another 8 months. Well I hope you enjoy. Please R & R. **

**Chapter 8: Poisonous Plants and Late Night Visits**

Kristy and Alex left the infirmary laughing at the argument between Beckett and Sheppard. "Did you see the look on dad's face?" asked Alex.

"I thought he was going to freak out" giggled Kristy.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence between the siblings, Alex's stomach growled. "I'm hungry" he said stating the obvious.

Kristy checked her watch. "It's 1145. The mess hall's starting to serve lunch now. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah" he answered enthusiastically.

They entered the mess hall and Kristy sat down at a table while Alex got some food. When he sat down across from her he was surprised that she didn't have anything to eat. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Not right now. I'll probably get some later"

"Okay" he shrugged and started digging into his food. After a couple of minutes, Alex grabbed his fork and placed it half on his tray and half on the table. He grabbed a pea and placed it on the end of the fork. After a few moments of adjusting the fork, he hit the other end with his fist and it catapulted the pea a few feet into the air. It landed in a cup of coffee someone left behind several feet away from where he and Kristy were sitting. "Yes, bull's eye" said Alex.

Kristy smiled at her brother "Don't you ever get bored of doing that? You never miss"

"No" he answered. "Dad said that I should keep practicing"

"Yeah, that's typical of what dad would say"

Soon Kristy and Alex were joined by Rodney, Brian, and Sam. "Hey" they greeted.

"How's the work going?" asked Kristy.

"Slow" answered Brian sliding next to Alex.

Rodney slid beside Kristy nodding in agreement and started eating. Sam sat beside Rodney and he rolled his eyes wondering why he always attracted kids.

Kristy smiled at the young girl and then looked back up at Brian. "Did Sam pry you away from the computer?"

"Do you have to ask?" he answered taking a glance at his sister. Sam smiled victoriously and took a bite of her sandwich. Rodney just shook his head.

"Let's play eye spy" said Sam, after finishing her sandwich, turning towards Rodney.

"How about lets not" said Rodney.

"Why? You like this game"

"How would you know what I like?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam hesitated for a second. "B…because…" she looked at Brian, hurt evident on her tiny face, her deep green eyes searching for any explanation to their father's strange behaviour.

Kristy could see the conflict showing in Brian's eyes. "Sam, why don't you and Alex go grab some dessert" she said.

Alex nodded and grabbed Sam's hand leading her to the desserts. On the way there she turned to look back at Rodney with a sad face.

"What did I do?" asked Rodney extremely perplexed at the sudden change in the child's behaviour towards him. He looked at Kristy and Brian. Brian was shaking his head and Kristy looked at him in disappointment.

"You know for a genius you're not too smart" said Kristy.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked slightly offended.

Brian rolled his eyes at his father. "You're just going to have to figure that out on your own" he said and got up from the table following after Sam and Alex.

Rodney looked at Kristy for any help, but she just leaned back in the chair and shook her head at the physicist. Suddenly their radios crackled to life. _"Doctor Beckett, we have a medical emergency in the gateroom!"_ called Peter Grodin.

Kristy and Rodney automatically bolted to their feet as Brian came rushing over to them. "Brian, watch the kids. I'll go see what's going on" said Kristy.

"But…" he started.

"No buts Brian. That's an order. I promise I'll tell you what's going on" she said following Rodney out of the mess hall.

When they reached the infirmary they could hear someone screaming. They noticed Teyla sitting by Sheppard's bed and went over to them. Kristy saw Teyla holding Sheppard's hand with both of hers, both extremely pale.

"What's going on? Who's screaming?" asked Rodney.

"Ford" answered Sheppard.

Rodney gasped and all colour drained from Kristy's face. "Wh…what happened?" stuttered Rodney.

"We heard Dr. Beckett mention that Lt. Ford was poisoned" answered Teyla.

"How?"

"We are unsure"

Ford's screaming suddenly died down and all that could be heard was Beckett and several nurses talking. After awhile Beckett emerged from behind the curtain of Ford's bed. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck, looking up and meeting four anxious stares. "Lt. Ford is stable at the moment" he said, answering the unspoken question. Everyone visibly relaxed. Beckett sighed, knowing that the rest of the news on the injured team member was going to get worse, and continued "He had three large plant thorns embedded in his left calf…" Everyone nodded their heads. "…and they secreted a poison into his system"

"Is it fatal?" asked Rodney.

"If we don't find the antitoxin soon…yes" answered Beckett. "I'm goin' to recommend to Dr. Weir that a team goes back to the planet to see if the people know anythin' about the plant toxin" He saw everyone's long faces and wished he could assure them that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't. Feeling there was nothing else to say he left to go and contact Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watched as Sgt. Bates and his team returned from P4X-792. Bates rushed up the stairs and came face to face with her. "Sergeant what's the news?" she asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the natives have no cure" said Bates.

"What do you mean? They must have a cure"

"They believe that if someone gets poisoned by the plant it's judgment by their gods. All, but a very small percentage die"

"What about any survivors?" she asked as the hope of curing Ford started to grow.

Bates sighed, he liked the young man and thought he was one of the finest officers stationed in Atlantis. "The last one died several years ago, ma'am. I'm sorry"

"You did your best sergeant, thank you"

Bates nodded and left Elizabeth to her own thoughts. She tapped her radio headset "Carson, its Elizabeth" she said. Taking a deep breath to get a grip on her emotions she continued "I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"What do you mean there's no cure!" demanded Sheppard. Still clad in burgundy scrubs he was pacing Beckett's office after he was informed of the news. Teyla stood at the door watching him very carefully, since just a few hours ago he could barely walk the length of the infirmary. Sheppard kept on going, his anger and frustration giving him strength "There has to be a cure!"

"I'm sorry major, but the people just don't have one" answered Beckett in a soothing voice to try and calm his increasingly upset patient.

"You're telling me that these people have dealt with this plant for what…centuries? And they don't have any knowledge whatsoever?" asked Sheppard.

"They're very primitive, major"

"That's bullshit and you know it" he hissed. "I'm going back to that planet and ask them myself" he turned around to leave, but Teyla didn't move from the door.

"I'm sorry major, but you cannot leave" she stated.

Sheppard arched his eyebrows surprised. "What?" he asked.

"She's right" said Beckett. "I haven't released you yet"

"Well then release me"

"You're not well enough"

"I'm fine, doc"

Beckett stood up from behind his desk so he was at eye level with Sheppard. "A few hours ago you had a hard time walkin' to the bathroom and just because you can now doesn't mean you are better"

Sheppard walked up to the other side of the desk and stared down the doctor. "I'm telling you I'm fine" he said and then started for the door. Suddenly the room started to spin and he stumbled. Two sets of hands grabbed him and started leading him towards his bed.

"We'll see how good you are tomorrow and maybe I'll consider releasing you to _light_ duty" said Beckett, he then left. As he walked by Ford's bed he saw Kristy helping a nurse place cool towels on Ford's legs, arms and forehead to try and lower the fever that started since Bates' team went to P4X-792. He checked the monitors and asked the nurse "How's his fever?"

"Still high, but stable" she answered. He nodded and went to go check on Ford's lab work.

Later on in the evening, Beckett came out to see that Kristy was still by Ford's bedside. She was sitting in a chair holding his hand while she read a very old tattered copy of 'War and Peace' sitting on her knees. She turned a page not noticing Beckett's approach. "Kristy?" he said and she jumped.

"Jeez, you scared me" she whispered and gave him a small smile.

Beckett smiled back "I'm sorry. Have you had anythin' to eat today? You have been in here for quite awhile"

"I had supper not too long ago" she answered.

"I'm just checkin'" he said. "I don't want you to stay here too long. You need your rest as well"

Kristy smiled at Beckett's concern. "I promise I will"

Beckett nodded and then began to leave when Kristy yelled "Carson!" He spun around and saw Ford's entire body violently seizing. Running to the bed and saw that Kristy was trying to roll him on his side. He rushed over to help her.

After Ford settled back down they both rolled him on his back and Beckett reattached the monitors and IV which were ripped of. "Bloody hell, he's beginnin' to have seizures" He turned towards Kristy "How did you know what to do?"

Kristy shrugged and gave him a small smile "I learnt from the best" She looked back at Ford "He's getting worse"

"I'm afraid so, luv. I wish there was somethin' I could do"

"There wasn't any toxin left in the thorns?"

"They deteriorated minutes after they were removed"

"Did anyone go back and try to get samples?"

"I already asked Dr. Weir that and she doesn't want to risk infectin' anyone else"

"This sucks" she sighed.

"Aye, it does" he said. "I'm goin' to have a nurse stationed to watch him"

"Okay" she said and sat back down in the chair.

Beckett grinned at the young military officer. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'm not tried yet, but I will" she smiled.

"You better or I'm goin' to have to escort you to your quarters personally" he said in a mock threat and then left.

Kristy grinned at the retreating doctor and then grabbed some new towels to cool Ford's fever. She placed them on the side table when the nurse entered. They both cleaned up the area and placed the new towels on Ford. When they finished Kristy sat back down in her chair and held his hand. She closed her eyes to rest for a second, but soon she was fast asleep.

The rest of the night was uneventful until there was a sound of shuffling and a small person entered the infirmary clutching his stuffed animal. Alex looked around with tear filled eyes and saw Kristy asleep in the chair by Ford's bed. As much as he wanted to wake her to comfort him about his nightmare, he knew that she needed her rest. He went to leave except he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Walking over to the bed he saw Sheppard shift in his sleep. He came up to the side of the bed and tapped Sheppard gently on the arm.

Sheppard slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by one of the few people with the deepest brown eyes he's ever seen. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw Alex standing beside the bed looking around scared and wiping tears from his face.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Alex went to leave.

"Ww…wait Alex" he said propping himself up on one elbow. "What's wrong?"

Alex stopped and turned back around. He looked downwards being more interested at looking at his feet than Sheppard. "I…I had a bad dream"

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Alex then looked at his hands which were intertwined in front of him and quietly said "No" He looked up and saw Sheppard contemplating what to say next. "I just want a hug, but Kristy's sleeping and…I don't want to wake her 'cause…she needs to sleep"

"Well you've come to the right person then" smiled Sheppard. He slid over on the bed pulling back the covers and patted the space.

Alex gave a small smile and climbed up on the bed, with Sheppard's help. After he was covered up he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He knew that the man beside him was his father, but in a way he wasn't. He looked at the man laying on his back who's never played with him or tucked him into bed at night or read him stories, it was like being with a stranger. Feeling that this was a bad idea, but too tired to go back to his quarters he rolled on his side, his back facing Sheppard and fell asleep.

Sheppard watched the young boy sleeping and wondered what nightmares a young child would have while living in the Pegasus galaxy. Even though the children have been on Atlantis for a short while, he could tell just by how they carried themselves that they've experienced things that no adult, let alone a child, should experience. As he folded his arms behind his head, he took another glance at Alex and silently wished the boy the best of dreams and then closed his eyes.

In the morning Beckett came in to tell Sheppard that he was being released from the infirmary and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. He tried to hide his smile and wished he had a camera. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Teyla standing beside him also grinning at the two occupants in the bed.

"Why don't we give them a few more moments" she said giving him a wink.

Beckett smiled "Aye, I believe you're right"

Still grinning, they left to check on Ford allowing the two Sheppard men at little more time to sleep. Alex was now facing John and was snuggled under his chin with his one arm resting on John's waist. John had both arms wrapped around Alex in a big hug. Alex shifted in his sleep pulling himself closer to the chief military officer. John reacted by pulling him closer as well and he tilted his head so his cheek was resting on Alex's head. Alex's stuffed animal was on the floor, completely forgotten, and both father and son were snoring softly.

(TBC)


	9. The Cure

**Chapter 9: The Cure**

Beckett and Teyla left the two sleeping Sheppards to check on Lt. Ford. Beckett's smile immediately disappeared when he saw a certain young woman sleeping in the chair beside the fallen soldier's bed, instead of her own bed. Grumbling about how stubborn the woman was he checked Ford's vitals. When he finished he saw Teyla smiling. "What?"

"There really is a connection between those two"

Beckett watched Kristy sleep and then looked at Ford. "Kristy and Ford?"

"Yes"

"Thank God someone else sees it too. When did you notice?"

"When Kristy escaped from the infirmary. I found Lt. Ford carrying her back and he was clearly upset about her condition, more upset than he would be if it were anyone else"

Beckett smiled. "Aye, when he brought her into the infirmary, he looked a mess"

"Speaking of the Lt. Ford, how is he?"

"His fever is high but stable. He's also beginnin' to have seizures"

"So he is getting worse"

"Aye and I don't know what to do" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You will find a cure Dr. Beckett, we all have faith" she assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her and gave a hint of a smile resting his hand on top of hers. She returned the smile and left the doctor to his work.

Beckett looked down at Lt. Ford and whispered "Hang on, son. Just a wee bit longer" He then left to work, not noticing that he was being overheard.

Kristy opened her eyes and rubbed her face wiping away fresh tears. She was beyond shock that Beckett couldn't find a cure. He always was able to save the day when it came to medicine. He was the best doctor in the entire Pegasus galaxy for crying out loud. Needing to clear her head she grabbed her crutches and left to clean up and get some fresh air.

On the way to her quarters, Kristy decided to see how Brian and Rodney were progressing on their research. When she was within earshot of McKay's lab she could already hear that the research was not going well. She opened the door to see Brian and Rodney arguing, not a big surprise.

"I'm telling you, your calculations are wrong!" shouted Brian.

"What are you talking about? You're only seventeen!" retorted Rodney.

They both heard the whoosh of the door and looked up to see Kristy standing at the doorway, looking very tired. She walked up to the opposite side of the table.

"I'm guessing finding a way home isn't as easy as predicted" she said.

Brian rolled his eyes at Rodney. "Well if Dr. Miscalculations would at least listen to me, then we would be fairing a lot better. But nnoooo, I know nothing because I'm a mere teenager"

"Will you quit being so melodramatic?" snapped Rodney.

"No!"

Kristy pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to drown out the bickering, but soon it became over powering. "Knock it off" she said in a soft but clipped tone. Both men stopped and looked at her. She came over to Rodney's laptop and started scrolling through the calculations.

"What is she….?" Rodney started, but Brian raised a finger, motioning him to be silent. He then watched Kristy.

"He's right, McKay" she said standing back up looking at them.

Brian and Rodney pointed to each other and said in unison. "Which one?"

Kristy suppressed a smile. "Brian" she answered. "The mistake is right here" she said pointing to the monitor.

Rodney looked down and sighed when he saw it. "You're right" he said. "I guess I've been a little preoccupied"

Kristy placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting the physicist "We all have been" Rodney gave her a hint of a smile and then she left the lab wanting more than ever to be left alone.

After awhile of typing, Brian decided to break the silence. "How is Lt. Ford doing?"

Rodney sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Not well. Carson said that his fever is still high and he's having seizures"

"Crap" mumbled Brian. "How did this happen?"

"You don't know?"

Brian shook his head as he scrolled through information on his laptop.

"Ford was on planet P4X-792 during a pick up of our first shipment of food. He was attacked, if that's what you want to call it, by a large plant. Beckett's trying to find an antitoxin for the plant, but it seems that it's becoming impossible"

Brian stood up abruptly from his laptop, startling Rodney. His eyes were wide as he slowly turned to face him. "D…did you say P4X-792?"

Rodney was surprised at the boy's reaction, "Y…yes, why?"

Brian was already running to the door. "I know where to get the antitoxin"

"What! Where?"

"Just tell Uncle Carson that I'll be there with the antitoxin in a few minutes" Brian yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor.

Alex was walking down the corridors on his way to his and Kristy's quarters. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked the person behind him.

Sheppard had his hands in his pockets, smiling at the young boy. "Well since I don't go back on duty until tomorrow, I wouldn't mind watching one or two with you"

"How about three?"

Sheppard could tell there was something up this kid's sleeve. "What do you have in mind?"

Alex looked down sheepishly. "When we had to pack to go to the Alpha site, I brought some things I wasn't supposed too"

"Like some movies?"

"Yes. They're in mine and Kristy's room" he said as they approached the room. Alex reached up and waved his hand over the sensor, opening the door. He ran in and rolled over his bed to the other side, where his field back was located. He then rummaged through the pack pulling out some clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Ah ha" he said triumphantly. He stood up holding a battered blue box and handed it to Sheppard.

Sheppard hoped the movies weren't Disney or he would have to gouge his eyes out if he had to sit through three of them. He looked down at the cover cringing at the thought. Then he read the silver lettering. He let out the breath he was holding and almost laughed at the title 'Back to the Future'. He then saw the big grin on Alex's face. "You like these movies?" he asked.

"They're my favourite. My dad and I used to watch them all the time" he said, his grin beginning to disappear when he mentioned his father.

Sheppard saw the frown forming on the young boy's face. "Well if we're going to watch all of these then we better get started" Alex didn't even flinch. Kneeling down, he tilted the boy's chin until he looked in his eyes. "Hey cheer up kiddo. We can sneak into the mess hall and steal the last of the popcorn, how about that?"

Alex gave him a smile. "Sure"

"That's a trooper" smiled Sheppard. He stood up holding out his hand and Alex held it as they both left the quarters, smiling.

Kristy closed her eyes as a gentle breeze brushed along her face. She opened her eyes letting them scan the immense city from the balcony. She sighed and at that moment she'd never felt more alone in her entire life. Why does it seem that whoever she gets close too leaves? She lost her mother and her father and now Ford. What's next…her brother? She slammed her fist against the balcony railing, wanting so hard to scream out her frustration, but she needed to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't lose it now, especially when the other children were looking to her for answers. Instead she just stared at the ocean, burying her feelings as deep as the blue abyss below the city. She heard the doors behind her open and continued to stare at the open sea, wishing the person to go away.

"Kristy…" said Brian as he tried to catch his breath from running through the city looking for his commanding officer. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Why?" she said in a flat tone.

"It's about Lt. Ford" he panted.

She spun around to look at him in the eyes, showing the panic in hers. "What about him?"

"I know how to cure him. I just…."

Kristy interrupted. "Then why are you talking to me? Go tell Carson!"

"Will you shut up for a moment so I can talk!" he retorted. Kristy clamped her mouth shut. "You're the cure" he said getting right to the point.

Kristy arched her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Will you just come with me to the infirmary? Ford doesn't have much time!" he yelled and grabbed her crutches, shoving them in her hands.

When they reached the infirmary, it was a blur of medical staff rushing over to Ford's bedside. "We need to intubate!" yelled Beckett over the wailing monitors.

"Kristy, we need some of your blood" ordered Brian. "I need to get my laptop while you do that" he added and rushed out of the infirmary.

Kristy hurried over to one of the medical cabinets and grabbed everything she needed to take blood. After placing it all on a tray, she threw her crutches to the side and took off her uniform jacket. She quickly tied a tourniquet around her arm and swabbed the crook of her elbow with an alcohol patch, quietly thanking Carson for drilling all of this into her head when she was younger. When she finished drawing several vials of blood, Brian entered and pointed over to where Beckett kept all of his medical equipment.

Brian placed his laptop on the table and began scrolling through files until he found the correct one. "Here it is"

"Will you please explain to me what's going on and why do you need my blood?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Just help me and I'll explain everything later" he said.

Kristy nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Carson ran a hand through his hair and sighed after stabilizing Ford. He walked into the waiting room and saw Teyla, McKay, Sheppard and Weir sitting in the chairs. Surprisingly they were accompanied by all of the children, except Brian and Kristy which was odd. Carson smiled at how Ford was able to befriend the children so quickly. When everyone saw his approach they stood up from their chairs.

"Is Lt. Ford okay?" asked Kira, beating everyone to the question.

Carson smiled. "Aye, luv. He is."

"Can we see him?" asked David.

"He's restin' right now, son. So you'll have to be really quiet." He answered. "Kira, why don't you take the children in while I talk to the others?"

Kira nodded and led them into the infirmary. Knowing her father, all wasn't well with Ford and he needed to tell the adults what's really going on.

Carson watched the children leave until they were out of earshot. He then turned back to the others feeling the tension in the air.

"How is he, doc?" asked Sheppard.

Carson sighed, always hating to have to report bad news. "He stopped breathin' and is now on a ventilator and…he's in a coma"

Everyone paled at the information. "How long does he have?" asked Weir.

"Days"

Kristy overheard the conversation as she kept a lookout for any unwanted nurses while Brian did the finishing touches on the antitoxin. "Did you hear that Brian?" she whispered in panic. "He only has days"

"He's wrong. Ford doesn't even have that long"

"How long?"

Brian looked at her straight in the eye "Hours" They stood in silence for awhile until it was broken by Brian walking up beside Kristy. "It's ready" he stated.

"Are you sure you did it right?"

"I helped Uncle Carson when he made it for you and I also have the notes on it" He saw her quizzical look. "I'll tell you later" He led the way to Ford's bed and saw all of the children sitting by him.

"Brian!" said Sam. She jumped off the chair and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Sam, have you been behaving?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Brian_"

He smiled at his sister. "Good"

Kristy turned to Kira. "Kira, take the children to the recreation room"

"But we want to stay with Lt. Ford" whined David.

"I know David…" said Kristy. "…but Brian and I have to give him some medicine to make him better and we have to hurry"

David sulked. "Ooookkkaaaayyy" Then the children left.

Kristy's and Brian's smiles disappeared and they looked at each other. Kristy ordered "Do it" Brian nodded and inserted a syringe full of a clear liquid into Ford's IV. He emptied the syringe and stood back, waiting.

"How long will it take to get in his system?" she asked.

"Just wait" were the only words that left Brian's mouth when Ford's body began to convulse. They both rushed over to him to hold him down.

Kristy looked at Brian, fear reflecting in her eyes. "Is this supposed to happen?"

He flashed her a quick smile. "Do you trust me?"

Kristy never got a chance to answer, because Ford's body suddenly went limp and the heart monitor began to wail. "Brian!" she yelled.

"Start chest compressions" he ordered as he unhooked to ventilator from Ford and attached an oxygen bag to begin pumping his lungs. "Don't worry this happened with you when we gave you the antitoxin"

"I don't need to know these things" she snapped as she pushed down on Ford's chest.

Suddenly Beckett entered with a few nurses. The other adults ran in and stopped when they saw the scene before them. "What are you doin'?" Beckett ordered.

"Saving his life! What the hell do you think we're doing?" retorted Brian. A nurse came beside him and took over his job. She saw the syringe still in Ford's IV.

"Dr. Beckett!" she yelled and pointed to the syringe.

Beckett looked up from the monitors and his face turned red. "What the bloody hell did you put in him!"

"The only thing that'll save his life!" yelled Kristy this time.

"Get a crash cart!" shouted Carson and one of the nurses left.

"NO!" screamed Brian. "You'll kill him!"

"Get these two out of my infirmary!" he yelled pointing to Brian and Kristy.

Rodney went towards Brian putting a hand on his arm. Brian shrugged it off. "You don't understand Carson. If you shock his heart you'll kill him, just like Kristy's teammates. Do you want his death on your conscience?"

Beckett hesitated for a moment and then began to charge the paddles. "Charging to 300. Clear" he said, but Kristy didn't budge. She just continued the chest compressions. "Get her out of here, so I can save his life"

She looked up at Brian for support and he slowly nodded. "Keep going Kristy. If you stop now, Aiden's dead"

Determination flashed across her soft features and she continued, ignoring everything else around her. She then felt two sets of hands around her upper arms and she fought against the pulling. "No, just let me help" she protested, her voice beginning to sound tired. She broke their hold for a few moments and continued. Then they returned pulling her more forcefully. She struggled against them, but she was just too tired from the exertion. "Please…" she begged, her eyes never leaving Ford.

Beckett placed the paddles on Ford's chest. "Clear"

"NO!" yelled Brian and Kristy in union.

"Wait!" said a nurse.

Beckett looked up to see that Ford's heart was beating and he was breathing on his own. "Remove the tube and get him on oxygen" he ordered as he placed the paddles back on the cart and checking his vitals. Both Brian and Kristy relaxed and finally realized who was pulling them away from Ford.

McKay and Weir held onto Brian as his legs buckled and eased him to the floor. He placed his head between his knees trying to get rid of the sudden wave of dizziness that overwhelmed him as Elizabeth rubbed small circles on his back. McKay placed his hand on Brian's shoulder.

Kristy felt Teyla's and Sheppard's grips ease on her arms and she leaned her head back against Sheppard's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she whispered a quiet 'thank you' to the powers-that-be. She then straightened up and sat in the chair beside Ford's bed continuing her vigil.

(TBC)

**A/N: Hey all! Finally updated again! WhooHoo! I'll try to be faster on the updates. So please R&R. They really help keep me going! TTFN, I hope to have the next chapter posted by next week **


	10. Answers

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten about you all! I want to thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as fast as I would like, but school's been really busy. Hopefully during the holidays I'll be able to post a few more. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 10: Answers**

Beckett checked over Lt. Ford's vitals one more time and was surprised that they were already getting stronger. He then patiently waited for the two young soldiers to compose themselves. When they were calm enough to talk he looked at Kristy, since she was the eldest and demanded "I want to know what just happened in my infirmary?"

"I'm the best one to talk too about Ford's condition" said Brian, standing up from the floor. "Kristy doesn't really understand what has happened too"

Carson crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay, then let's hear this little story of how you decided to inject my patient with an unknown substance that almost killed him"

Brian looked at Kristy for the go ahead to reveal information. "Just tell them" she said without even looking at him.

"The unknown substance is the antitoxin to the plant that infected Lt. Ford" he answered.

Carson's arms fell to his side as he looked at Brian in disbelief. "What?"

"I was able to isolate the residual antibodies in Kristy's system to synthesize an antitoxin." he explained.

"What antibodies in Kristy's system?"

Brian sighed. "Kristy and her team were infected by the plant's toxin several weeks ago while looking for another back up Alpha site. They went through the exact same symptoms as Lt. Ford, but I didn't recognize them until Dr. McKay told me the planet it happened on when we were working in his lab."

"What I really want to know is, why you tried to stop us from restarting Lt. Ford's heart?"

Brian sighed. "All of Kristy's team died when the antitoxin was administered because their hearts were shocked with the defibrillator after they stopped. When Kristy was injected with the antitoxin and her heart stopped, her father refused to stop the chest compressions as much as you tried to pull him away. Eventually Kristy's heart began to beat and she recovered"

Everyone stood there speechless and a few glances were thrown in Sheppard's direction. Each person thinking the same thing, _Sheppard is definitely one stubborn man_.

"Do you know why that happened?" asked Carson.

"The electrical shock seemed to multiply the toxin by a hundred, instantly killing them."

"How long did it take for Kristy to recover?" asked Carson.

"About a week." guessed Brian. "If you like, I have the notes on my computer about the toxin and Kristy's recovery for you to read over"

Carson nodded. "I would like to see those"

Brian nodded and turned to get the files when Beckett called him back.

"I just want to know one more thin'. When we removed the thorns from Lt. Ford, they deteriorated before we could get any of the toxin. How were you able to get a sample of it?"

"It was by sheer luck. A thorn was embedded into one of Kristy's teammate's field packs so it didn't get to secrete the toxin. It was removed and the toxin was milked from the plant." he said and then left to grab his laptop.

When Brian left, everyone wanted to hear Kristy's input on the events. To their surprise, they saw her head slumped to the side. Teyla knelt down to her side.

"She seems to be asleep" she stated.

"Aye…" said Beckett. "That lass is wearin' herself down." He saw the questioning gazes of the group. "She's been up helpin' the nurses tend to Ford this whole time."

"Well then I guess she deserves a nap in the comfort of a bed." said Sheppard. He scooped Kristy up in his arms as Teyla grabbed her crutches. "Can you contact us when Ford wakes?" he asked.

Beckett grinned. "Aye, major."

"Thanks, doc. We'll see you guys soon." he said while walking out the door.

Brian entered with his laptop partially open in hand. "I have the files pulled up for you already." he said, placing the laptop on one of the side tray stands. He then noticed Kristy's chair was empty. "Where did Kristy go?"

"She decided to go and rest." answered Carson. He then noticed the young man's haggard appearance for the first time. His dark hair was all messed and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. "I'd advise you to do the same."

Brian waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "I just need something to eat and I'll be fine."

"I think you should follow Carson's advise." said Elizabeth. "You look tired."

"I said I'm fine."

Rodney shook his head. "Sure you are." he said and clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder, steering him to the exit.

Elizabeth followed behind the two. She turned back to Carson to see him already immersed in the medical information on the laptop. "Keep us posted on Ford's condition?"

"Aye, I will." he said, never taking his eyes from the laptop.

When Sheppard entered Kristy and Alex's quarters, he placed Kristy on her bed and sat down bedside it as Teyla grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Teyla then sat on Kristy's other side and intertwined her fingers in her daughter's limp hand.

Sheppard watched Teyla. "How long have you known about Kristy and Alex's…parents?"

"Soon after they arrived." she answered, trying not to make eye contact. "And you?"

Sheppard brushed away a strand of hair away from Kristy's face. "The briefing." he answered. "I don't know…it feels…weird…to see them."

Teyla nodded in understanding. "It does feel strange to see what our children will become."

"Yeah…it seems to ruin the idea to having kids when you see how they'll turn out."

"But all we see is them _now_. There still is the whole process of raising them to become the people we see today."

John brightened up at Teyla's point of view. "I never thought of it that way." They both stood up and left Kristy to a well deserved rest.

Kristy awoke to sun in her eyes as it streamed through the window of her room. Groaning she rolled over out of the light and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Unfortunately she was attacked by a little bundle of energy tackling her.

"Finally you're awake!" said Alex excitedly. He heard Kristy groan and became suddenly worried. "Kristy, are you okay?"

Kristy peeked over the covers and then sprang into action. She rolled over and grabbed her brother, pinning him to the bed. She then began tickling him. He laughed and Kristy said over the laughing "I was until you woke me up!"

"You…were…already…up!" he said between bouts of laughter.

Kristy smiled "Yeah you're right." She then flopped back on the bed, letting her brother catch his breath. When she heard Alex's breathing even out she asked "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday."

Kristy laid there surprised she slept that long. She checked her watch and saw it was 1300. "Holy crap its late." she said jumping off the bed.

"For what?" asked Alex.

"I was planning on talking to Aunt Elizabeth about something."

"What?"

"Grown up stuff." she answered and entered the bathroom with a clean uniform, never seeing Alex's glare. When she stepped out of the washroom Kira was in the room talking with Alex. "Hey Kira." she greeted.

"Hey Kristy. I'm just here to grab Alex and take him to the recreation with Sam and David."

"Okay" said Kristy. Before Kira could leave Kristy said "Kira, I want to thank you for watching the kids for Brian and I."

Kira smiled. "No need to thank me. You guys are busy trying to get us home."

"Thank you anyways." she said and waved at Alex and Kira as they left. Walking over to grab her crutches, she frowned at them. She never liked showing weakness to anyone, even her family, and right now she needed to show she was strong when talking to Elizabeth. But the logical part of her mind overrode her stubborn pride and she grabbed them and left the room, heading for stargate operations.

When Kristy entered the control room, she looked at Elizabeth's office to see that she was alone. Steeling her self when she got to the door, she knocked.

Elizabeth looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Come in" she said and gestured for Kristy to sit. Closing the laptop, Elizabeth intertwined her fingers together and laid them to rest on the desk. "What can I do for you, Kristy?"

"Actually I'm here to ask what can I do for you?" she said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "I know this is an odd request, but since Lt. Ford is in the infirmary and major Sheppard is on light duty…I was wondering if there's anything I can do to help?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Kristy…"

Kristy didn't want to be shot down immediately, so she continued. "I have more experience with the wraith than anyone in the city, including Teyla. I also have been raised in Atlantis and know more about it than Dr. McKay and…I know the military operations inside and out."

"I thank you for your offer, but we can handle this ourselves."

"Meaning you still don't trust us."

"That's not what I'm saying. You saved both major Sheppard's and Lt. Ford's lives and we're in your debt."

"Then to repay your debt, let me do something. It'll take some weight off of the soldiers that are replacing Lt. Ford and major Sheppard and when Lt. Ford is fully recovered he can have his job back."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "I see you've thought about this."

"Please Dr. Weir. I want to help."

"Very well, you have Lt. Ford's duties until he's recovered and you'll assist major Sheppard." she said.

Kristy smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're welcome, Kristy."

And with that Kristy left Elizabeth's office never feeling this happy in a long, long time.

(TBC)


End file.
